


Почему бы не сойти с ума, если знаешь обратную дорогу

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, irizka2, Дети на троих, Марти Стью, Юмор, мужская беременность, омегаверс, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Hurt/comfort, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Мужская беременностьРазмер:Миди, 63 страницыОписание:Из серии ДНТ. Эрик Столтенберг-Эгген всегда отличался эмоциональностью и легкомыслием. Молодой омега не задумывался о последствиях своих желаний и порывов, но прежде ему не приходилось платить за необдуманные поступки. Сегодня же... ХЭПосвящение:моим преданным читателям и автору заявкиПримечания автора:История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих"Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmОтносительное будущее - 2074 год. Норвегия, город Осло





	Почему бы не сойти с ума, если знаешь обратную дорогу

**Визуализация** :  
Крис <https://pp.vk.me/c837725/v837725903/27297/fL9cqxdrggw.jpg>  
Эрик <https://pp.vk.me/c837725/v837725903/272cf/5VvdipKHpa8.jpg>  
Кай <https://pp.vk.me/c837725/v837725903/272d8/EU3Q2JINBOY.jpg>  
<https://vk.com/irizka2?w=wall-67747668_174%2Fall>  
  
**По заявке** : <https://ficbook.net/requests/31273> "Альфа всячески добивается упёртого беременного омегу"

* * *

 

## 1\. Внезапные вести

Эрик Столтенберг-Эгген всегда отличался эмоциональностью и легкомыслием. Молодой омега не задумывался о последствиях своих желаний и порывов, но прежде ему не приходилось платить за необдуманные поступки. Сегодня же...  
  
Эрик бежал домой, перепрыгивая через замёрзшие декабрьские лужи и пританцовывая у каждого столба. Настроение зашкаливало, и от нестираемой улыбки разболелись щёки. Таким счастливым он не чувствовал себя уже... ну, примерно пару месяцев. И у него был замечательный, просто волшебный повод. А главное, он был уверен, что его любимый и обожаемый муж, который как раз должен был вернуться после трехдневного отсутствия по учебе, обрадуется вместе с ним и точно так же пустится в пляс. Муж Эрика – Кристофер Эгген – мало чем отличался от своего омеги в обдумывании и логике поступков. Двое молодых родителей четверых малышей жили сегодняшним днём, радовались солнечной погоде и вкусному завтраку, приготовленному заботливым гувернёром.  
  
На скоропалительную свадьбу заботливые и очень обеспеченные родители Эрика, а также не менее обеспеченные родители Кристофера подарили драгоценным детишкам дом. А потом и пару машин. И ещё пару – так как беззаботные отпрыски имели тенденцию их разбивать. Молодые родители не работали – они успешно заканчивали университет и планировали собственное дело. Какое – ещё не решили. Но планировали.  
  
Их беспечная счастливая жизнь тянулась уже пятый год, со знаменательного выпускного в старшей школе, когда двое шестнадцатилетних подростков обрели обоюдную любовь. Тогда же они и зачали первого сына. Конечно, более рассудительные родители подростков и их старшие братья решили, что скоро вся эта детская влюблённость рассеется и лопнет как мыльный пузырь. Но влюблённые, парящие в облаках своих фантазий и обоюдного обожания, с ними не согласились.  
  
Через год после рождения первенца Эрик снова забеременел, и судьба подарила ему тройню. Тогда папа Данте, закатывая глаза, может, от зависти, а может от безысходности смирился с ранним браком любимого сына и нанял молодым родителям целый штат обслуги – за малышами следили ночной и дневной няня, дом убирал и готовил еду гувернёр. А счастливые Эрик и Кристофер, как две мыши в сырном раю, катались на дорогих автомобилях, грызли гранит науки и сюсюкались с обожаемыми детишками, которые никогда никаких хлопот им не доставляли, ведь были полностью на попечении нянек.  
  
И такая беспечная и безбедная жизнь двух оторванных от реального мира людей могла бы продолжаться ещё очень долго, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства...  
  
Эрик вбежал в дом, на ходу скидывая обувь и пальто. За ним следом шёл гувернёр, подбирая и развешивая одежду. Метнувшись сначала в спальню и не обнаружив там мужа, Эрик влетел в гостиную и замер, с удивлением рассматривая бледного, немного испуганного Криса и незнакомого омегу.  
  
— Привет! — Эрик не мог прекратить улыбаться, и даже незваный гость не испортил ему настроение. — У меня для тебя потрясающая новость!  
  
— Привет, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Кристофер. — Садись, пожалуйста, нам нужно очень серьёзно поговорить.  
  
Напряжение и бледность мужа заставили Эрика немного остыть. Выбрав для себя глубокое кресло с мягкой обивкой, он сел и постарался придать своему лицу серьёзное выражение, но улыбка продолжала рваться наружу. Эрик знал – что бы ни стряслось, какие бы беды ни рухнули на их легкомысленные головки – папа поможет и выручит из любой передряги.  
  
— Познакомься, Эрик, — тяжело сглотнул Крис и указал на стоящего рядом омегу, который поджимал губы, заламывал руки и не находил себе места, — это Эдвард Касперсен. Мой истинный.  
  
— Что? — Эрик изумлённо вздёрнул хорошенькие бровки. Смысл слов дошёл до него не сразу, так что Крису пришлось повторить.  
  
— Мой истинный.  
  
Эдвард скованно улыбнулся, показывая щербинку между зубами, и Эрик покрутил головой – такого просто не могло быть! Хотя бы потому что Эдвард особой красотой не отличался: серенький и пухленький, он идеально-прекрасному Крису никак не мог составлять пару. Не то что Эрик – красивый, тонкий, звонкий, с тёмно-рыжими кудрями - он вобрал от своих родителей всё самое лучшее.  
  
— Мы встретились больше года назад, на курсах по домоводству, куда ты отправил меня после рождение тройняшек, — скомканно объяснил Крис, и Эрик снова покрутил головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, что это он их и свёл.  
  
— С первого мгновения мы поняли, что пара, — затараторил Эдвард, — но у вас четверо детей, и мы пришли к выводу, что не должны ломать семью. Я уехал учиться в Ставангер, не звонил и ни разу не писал...  
  
— Мы надеялись, что со временем и на расстоянии эта связь утихнет, — подхватил Крис, — я не хотел оставлять тебя, старался забыть об Эде и быть примерным мужем и отцом. Но две недели назад мы снова встретились, и расстаться стало просто невозможно.  
  
Кристофер тяжело вздохнул, переводя дыхание, а Эрик нервно моргнул, всё ещё не веря в реальность происходящего. Да и как можно было поверить, если ни год назад, ни две недели ранее поведение мужа ничем не выдавало предстоящего потрясения. А уж тем более никаких подобных намёков не было неделю назад, когда у Эрика началась течка.  
  
— Мы много говорили, пытаясь найти выход и решить эту ситуацию, — положив руку Крису на плечо, продолжил Эдвард, — я не хотел стать причиной разрушения семьи и даже уговорил его поддержать тебя в течку, ведь за столь короткий срок ты бы не нашёл себе другого альфу…  
  
— Мы планировали поехать в исследовательский центр, чтобы разбить нашу связь, но три дня назад... в общем... — Глаза у альфы забегали, и он посмотрел на Эда в поисках поддержки.  
  
— Три дня назад у меня началась течка, и мы провели её вместе, — выдал тот и, поджав губы, уставился на Эрика, словно ожидая его вердикта.  
  
Эрик икнул. Захлопал глазами, а потом беспомощно приоткрыл рот.  
  
— Так ты что... мне изменил? — выдавил он наконец и снова икнул. — Ты же говорил, что ездил на практику в Берген.  
  
— Прости, миленький, я так долго держался, но уже год ни о ком, кроме Эда, думать не могу, я даже с тобой чувствовал себя неловко, потому что ты мне как... брат, — с задержкой подобрал Крис слово. — Каждый раз в постели я думал об Эде и надеялся, что это пройдёт. Но истинность не болезнь, от неё не избавиться. Я старался, поверь, но ничего не вышло. Теперь Эд беременный, и я хочу уйти.  
  
Эрик тяжело сглотнул и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, попытался успокоить нервную дрожь в теле. Осознание происходящего не приходило. Он надеялся, что это просто дурной сон, и он скоро проснётся. Для надёжности даже ущипнул себя пару раз, но что неудивительно, и бледный Крис, и нервный Эдвард остались на месте.  
  
— Ты всё равно уже ничего не изменишь, — зачем-то добавил Эд, и Эрик как болванчик кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю, — проговорил его непослушный язык, хотя Эрик ничегошеньки не понимал. — Значит, мы разведёмся?  
  
От этих слов запершило в горле, и зачесались глаза. Эрик стал тереть их, чувствуя, как потекли слёзы. Мыслей не было – разум не верил в происходящее. Или не понимал. В голове звенело. Может, от шока, а может, от его непосредственности и беспечной веры, что любые проблемы всегда решались без его участия. Семья, братья, любимый муж – что бы ни приключалось в жизни Эрика, они всегда находили выход, избавляли от переживаний. Жизнь ведь была такая сказочная, как она могла так безнадёжно в одночасье измениться?  
  
— Я оставлю тебе и дом, и машину. Только для детей прошу общую опеку – мы с Эдом будем о них заботиться, ведь это и мои мальчики тоже, — значительно спокойнее заговорил Кристофер. — Я уже собрал вещи и сегодня же перееду к Эду, у него маленькая квартира, но родители обещали купить нам побольше...  
  
— Твои родители в курсе? — мёртвым голосом спросил Эрик.  
  
— Да, я позвонил им утром. Рассказал и попросил подыскать нам хорошего адвоката. Не был уверен, что ты всё так легко примешь. Эрик, солнышко, ты замечательный человек, я прожил с тобой потрясающе счастливые пять лет и уверен, ты легко найдёшь себе другого альфу. Ты красивый, весёлый и жизнерадостный. Ты столько нового принёс в мою жизнь, столько показал, я бесконечно тебе благодарен за подаренные годы и за то, что ты меня сейчас понял.  
  
Эрик кивнул. На самом деле он ничего не понял. Не мог представить, каково это – раз, и потерять мужа, в котором он души не чаял. Оказаться одному в огромном доме, где теплом грела их любовь, засыпать одному в постели, где они проводили вместе почти каждую ночь. Никто больше не будет встречать его с улыбкой, не будет обнимать перед выходом на учёбу, не будет звонить с заботой и слать сотни трогательных сообщений. Эрик в полной растерянности обвёл комнату взглядом, пытаясь понять, где же произошел разлом в его реальности и, не найдя, шмыгнул носом.  
  
— А какую новость ты хотел мне сообщить? — вспомнил Крис.  
  
— Я беременный, — натянуто улыбнулся Эрик и грохнулся в обморок – так, на всякий случай.

 

 

## 2\. Нерешаемые проблемы

Утро встретило его холодом в одинокой постели. Эрик с трудом выбрался из-под одеяла и опустил ноги на ледяной пол. После вчерашнего почему-то кружилась голова и подташнивало. Причин для этого Эрик никак не мог вспомнить. Видимо, стресс сильно ударил по физическому состоянию, но не задел застрявший в розовом кучерявом облаке мозг. Омега всё ещё не осознал последствий случившегося и, сладко потянувшись, пошлёпал в кухню.  
  
Из обморока его вчера вытаскивала бригада вызванной скорой. Крис сильно перепугался, решив, что от новости у Эрика случился инфаркт. Но тот просто разнервничался, узнав о беременности, и забыл поесть. Его быстро привели в чувство и покормили. А потом будущий-бывший муж целовал его в бледные щёки, обещал звонить и заглядывать и, подхватив чемоданы вместе со своим торжествующим омегой, укатил в закат.  
  
На кухне Эрика ждали любимые круассаны с маслом и джемом, а также трое близнецов и дневной няня.  
  
— Доброе утро, господин, — поздоровался няня с Эриком. Звали пожилого омегу Сюзан, и его забавный акцент всегда смешил Криса, теперь воспоминания об этом тяготили. — Мальчики плохо спали, но проснулись бодрыми, так что сегодня мы снова пойдём в детский сад на полсмены.  
  
— Хорошо, — без интереса кивнул Эрик и откусил круассан. Потом положил голову в тарелку и надрывно простонал.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — из вежливости поинтересовался Сюзан.  
  
— Кристофер от меня уходит, — жалостливо всхлипнул Эрик. — Как мне теперь жить?  
  
Он уставился на няню покрасневшими глазами, и тот стал спешно запихивать в детей завтрак, чтобы побыстрее убраться из дома. Прежде чем Эрик успел повторить вопрос, проворный няня накормил детей и сбежал.  
  
— И снова я совсем один, — проворчал Эрик, дожёвывая круассан.  
  
Куда пойти-податься в минуты отчаянного горя он прекрасно знал – у него были заботливые старшие братья и обожаемый папочка. Все они с радостью могли бы поднять ему настроение, помочь забыть о настигнувшем его горе и даже, если уж совсем необходимо, поколотить обидчиков. Но Эрик, наивная душа, продолжал надеяться, что у Кристофера просто помутнение рассудка, и тот вернётся. Что Эд по нелепой прихоти судьбы свалится в канаву, сгинет из их жизни, и всё наладится. Само собой. Как всегда раньше и происходило.  
  
Потому, не осознавая глубину своего горя, он решил съездить в университет, договориться о практике и выбрать тему для дипломной работы. Из-за беременности ему следовало поспешить, определиться с куратором и назначить день сдачи до даты родов.  
  
Подбор наряда как обычно поднял настроение – Эрик, красивый, ладно сложенный, с удовольствием покрутился у зеркала. Он всегда был привлекательным, а после родов округлился в нужных местах, став очень аппетитным. По дороге в университет он забежал в магазин и купил детишкам разные безделушки. Покупки тоже поднимали настроение, Эрик любил шопинг, их большой дом был завален бесполезным хламом.  
  
В университете всё прошло быстро и гладко. Взять практику он решил в компании своего брата – в том, что Тир не откажет, он был уверен на все сто. Так что, закончив со всеми делами и перекусив в модном кафетерии, он поехал к любимому братцу на работу.  
  
Главный офис Станг-Логистикс располагался в центре города в престижной высотке, почти на самом последнем этаже. Тир умел зарабатывать, обладал невероятной деловой хваткой, так что к двадцати пяти легко оседлал конёк бизнеса и заграбастал строчку в журнале Форбс. Кроме того, именитый прадед оставил Тиру в наследство кресло в совете директоров Шелл, и это добавило пару нулей к его и без того большому счету.  
  
В целом их семья никогда не бедствовала, и Эрик мог позволить себе не работать. Но омега с детства был активным и любопытным мальчиком, так что сидеть на месте просто не мог. Совмещая домашние дела и высшее образование, Эрик выучился на предпринимателя, а также, увлечённый всем и сразу, посещал курсы дизайна, модельера, флориста и педикюра. В итоге он умел всего понемногу и не умел толком ничего. Но брат принял его с распростёртыми объятиями, с улыбкой покивал на его отличный лист успеваемости и предложил выпить кофе с очень вкусными булочками.  
  
— Свободных позиций у нас сейчас нет, мы как раз закончили пополнять штат. Но для тебя я что-нибудь придумаю! — пообещал он.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогой. Я справлюсь. Только сразу хочу предупредить, что я опять беременный...  
  
На этих словах альфа поперхнулся и облил свой дорогущий костюм не менее дорогущим кофе.  
  
— Серьёзно? Эрик, малыш, может, хватит детей делать? Твой Крис вообще ничего не соображает? Во-первых, детей надо воспитывать и проводить с ними время. Во-вторых, это вредно для молодого организма, и постоянные нагрузки приведут к быстрому старению. Вспомни историю папы – роды для него всегда были испытанием, а после последних он болел несколько лет. У тебя тоже после тройни были осложнения. К чему приведёт ещё одна беременность? Я не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится.  
  
Эрик тяжело и печально вздохнул, улавливая из речи брата лишь отдельные детали, и посмотрел на него несчастным взглядом.  
  
— Крис и не планировал. Это я хотел снова детей и продырявил все презики. А он... а он истинного встретил, — закончил омега с ещё одним страдальческим вздохом.  
  
— Что? — зато Тир в новость сразу врубился и снова облил себя кофе. — И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?  
  
Эрик пожал плечами и поведал трагическую историю любви своего будущего-бывшего мужа. Старший брат разозлился не на шутку. Он на свой шкуре знал, каково это – разлука со своей парой. Сначала он гневно метал словесные молнии в сторону проштрафившегося Кристофера, потом соболезновал ему, а под конец вытирал слёзки расчувствовавшемуся Эрику.  
  
— Но может, всё ещё уладится? — пробормотал омега. — Вдруг Эдвард ему не подойдёт? Знаешь, Крис ведь не подарок. Он храпит по ночам, любит полуночные перекусы и забывает поднимать стульчак. А ещё он крошки с постели не стряхивает и усы неделю не сбривает. Эдвард поживёт с ним и прогонит, а я с радостью его приму!  
  
— Эрик, — устало вздохнул Тир, — неужели ты не понимаешь...  
  
— А что понимать? У нас была великая и прекрасная любовь, мы с первого взгляда знали, что предназначены друг для друга, мы ведь жили душа в душу, любили, детей растили. Думаешь, такое враз уйдёт? Забудется? — Эрик снова всхлипнул.  
  
— Да, милый, — погладил его по сбившимся волосам Тир, — уйдёт и забудется. И ничего от тебя в душе Криса не останется – ни светлого, ни плохого. Даже про детей он вспоминать не будет.  
  
— Неправда, — прошептал Эрик, медленно принимая необратимость случившегося. — Он хотел общую опеку... Неправда. Он говорил, что я самый лучший, и я видел в его глазах, что ещё есть надежда. Ещё осталась любовь... — Эрик разрыдался, наконец, осознав, что любимый и самый дорогой в его жизни человек ушёл от него навсегда.  
  
— Прости, милый, — Тир обнял его, утешая безутешного страдальца. — Все теперь изменится, тебе придется забыть о Крисе. Может, тебе аборт сделать? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— Нет! — яростно возразил Эрик. — Как я могу... ведь я так люблю Криса, наших детей, и этого малыша, пусть он еще не скоро родится. Что мне теперь... как? — Омега заходился слезами, отчаянно вспоминая их счастливую, беспечную жизнь и цепляясь за прекрасные солнечные дни.  
  
Крис всегда был рядом. Улыбался так, что бабочки из живота запрыгивали в пятки. Смеялся и шутил, прижимал к себе тепло и нежно. Дарил ночами страсть и любовь. Крису нравились те же книги, что и Эрику, он смотрел те же передачи, увлекался теми же журналами. Они могли говорить о своих чувствах и желаниях. Могли спорить часами напролёт сначала с пеной у рта, а потом заходясь смехом, когда аргументы превращались в фарс.  
  
Крис был потрясающим любовником – заботливым и внимательным. Он был самым его первым альфой, и хотя их соединение подстегнула не вовремя начавшаяся течка, Кристофер и тогда был невероятно галантен. Сделал всё осторожно, оставив для них обоих самые тёплые и светлые воспоминания. А теперь? Как привыкшему к наслаждению организму пережить одиночество? Он и за те три дня, что Крис вроде как был на занятиях, извёлся и обдрочился. И помочь больше некому, у него ведь в доме даже дилдо не водилось.  
  
— Тир, — Эрик утёр слёзы и с тоской посмотрел на брата, — а ты мне вибратор одолжить не можешь?

 

 

## 3\. Радостная встреча

Вечер, страдая и хныча, Эрик провёл у брата дома, подбадриваемый вкусными пирогами второго брата – Рига - и тёплыми словами их женихов. Риг на последних месяцах беременности светился как лампочка и на ушко Эрику рассказывал о предстоящей свадьбе. Ньяль, жених Тира, со всей серьёзностью отнёсся к случившейся беде, предложил помочь с малышами и нанять хорошего адвоката, который из Кристофера все соки выжмет.  
  
— За что? — удивился Тир такой кровожадности. — Разве он виноват, что встретил пару?  
  
— А толпу детей перед этим зачем зачал? — возразил Ньяль. — Конечно, предсказать всё нельзя, но можно было бы хоть соломы подстелить? Истинность сильнее любых чувств. Даже если у Эрика с Крисом и была некогда нежная любовь, после встречи со своей парой прошлое теряет цвет. Крис теперь своё время будет посвящать другому и про их общих детей быстро забудет. Ты только представь, как быть Эрику? Пятеро по лавкам – ни один нормальный альфа не пожелает с ним иметь дело!  
  
— Ну не надо сразу всех альф в мудаков превращать! — пригрозил им из угла Фреир, жених Рига.  
  
— Я не про альф в целом, а про ситуацию в частности. Будь то альфа, будь то омега – кто захочет брать мужа с таким прицепом?  
  
— Дети – не прицеп, — обиделся Эрик.  
  
— Конечно, милый, тем более они у тебя чудесные, — поддержал его Тир. — А если встретишь своего истинного, то ему будет плевать, сколько у тебя детишек – полюбит и тебя, и малышей! — и обнадёживающе улыбнулся.  
  
Эрик улыбнулся в ответ, хотя на душе после таких разговоров кошки скреблись – выходит, что альфы ему теперь не видать как своих ушей. У него мало того что четверо ребятишек, так он ещё и беременный. Как с такой напастью справиться? Хотелось снова расплакаться, но братишки его слезами уже пол подтирали. Следовало взять себя в руки, но никак не получалось.  
  
Дома стало ещё хуже. Кристофер пришёл в гости и с виноватой моськой суетился с тройней. Старший альфочка помогал ему что-то готовить для малышей, и от этой идиллии у Эрика сердце защемило. Захотелось обнять дорогого человека, вдохнуть его родной запах и забыть обо всех бедах. Но стоило ему приблизиться к Крису с плотскими намерениями, перед ним появился Эдвард и, подозрительно покосившись, предложил уединиться для разговора.  
  
— Ты на нас не сердись, — стал уговаривать его совершенно чужой омега, — через две недели нам назначили время в районном магистрате, подпишем бумаги и мирно разойдёмся. А я не буду мешать Крису встречаться с детьми.  
  
Эрик недовольно осмотрел соперника и раздраженно фыркнул. Этот серый, неприметный пингвин с кривыми зубами и неопрятными волосами уже вовсю командовал его Кристофером и собирался что-то альфе запрещать. А Эрик знал, что Крис в детях души не чает и просто так не бросит. Но если Ньяль прав, то Крис желаниям Эда легко поддастся, и скоро его малыши станут сиротками. От злости и обиды Эрик только кулаки сжал, но спорить не решился – он никогда драчливым не был и не знал с какой стороны подступиться.  
  
— Хорошо, приду и подпишу, — сердито бросил он, вернулся на кухню и придвинулся к альфе поближе.  
  
Крис его по-свойски обнял, дружески похлопал по плечу и словно забыл. А Эрику очень нужно было его внимание и тепло. Он весь извертелся, пытаясь наткнуться хотя бы на случайные прикосновения, мечтал о поцелуе на прощание, о горячих объятиях, но Крис к нему больше не приближался. Когда же счастливая парочка засобиралась домой, Эрик снова расплакался.  
  
— Ну что ты, малыш, — Крис подсел рядом, — всё у тебя наладится, ты ведь замечательный парень и быстро отыщешь себе нового альфу.  
  
— Может, и отыщу, — всхлипнул он, — а сейчас-то что мне делать со всеми своими чувствами и желаниями? Мне хочется хотя бы обнять тебя, почувствовать что ты рядом? Ты ведь мой! Понимаешь? Столько лет только со мной был, а теперь ты уходишь, будто мы чужие. Это невыносимо.  
  
— Прости, — Крис поднялся, но вместо долгожданных объятий только рукой по волосам провёл, — мы действительно теперь чужие.  
  
Эти слова словно льдом сковали сердце. Эрик так и провёл эту ночь в прихожей на кресле, пронзённый жестокой правдой. Как бы ни была прекрасна их прошлая жизнь – её уже не воротишь. Кристофер ушёл из неё навсегда, и Эрик остался один. И пока он не встретит своего истинного, ничего ему в жизни не светит – ни любви, ни страстных ночей, ни заботливых объятий.  
  
В таком оглушенном состоянии он провёл неделю, заботливый няня даже предложил сходить бедному мальчику к психологу, но Эрик отмахнулся. Ему не хотелось ни с кем делиться, объяснять, как больно может быть наивному сердечку и как горько от своей потерянной любви. Ещё хуже было по ночам в опустевшей постели, насквозь пропахшей его альфой – Эрик запретил прислуге менять бельё и сходил с ума от желаний. Рядом с кроватью появилась коробка со смазкой и несколькими резиновыми друзьями, но насытить привыкшее к каждодневным ласкам тело не получилось. Эрик исстрадался от недотраха и пока дрочил и ласкал себя, плакал так горестно, что любое живое существо сжалилось бы над ним и поимело. Но вокруг никого не было.  
  
По истечении недели ему предстояло начать практику, и Тир заботливо предоставил ему место секретаря в рейдерском отделе. Что это за отдел такой, Эрик толком не понял, но в его обязанности входило приносить кофе своему начальнику – Каю Слеттену, следить за цветами в приемной, собирать и разносить почту и напоминать тому же начальнику о предстоящих встречах.  
  
Работа не пыльная, совсем не трудная, и Эрик спокойно сможет отработать до декрета, а потом Тир придумает ему что-то поинтереснее. Если, конечно, малахольный младший брат пожелает работать. Рядом с кабинетом начальства ему выделили стол с новеньким компьютером, показали, как включается кофе-машинка и где располагается факс, и оставили наслаждаться никому ненужной должностью. Неподалёку от него расположился секретарь Тира и находилось несколько открытых кабинетов СИО, так что в случае чего Эрик мог найти в их лице помощь.  
  
Это утро его начальник проводил на важном совещании, и познакомить с ним пообещали позже. Дверь в кабинет была закрыта, и табличка с именем на ней угрожающе поблёскивала. Эрик был уверен, что за этой дверью скрывается любимец Тира, престарелый зануда, который превратит его практику в настоящий ад.  
  
Но пока Слеттен не появился, Эрик скучал и рассматривал фото в сети. Крис с Эдом уже завели общий аккаунт и делились с некогда его, Эрика, друзьями своей счастливой жизнью. От злости хотелось попросить Ньяля, который в программировании неплохо сёк, взломать эту страничку и подпортить будущему-бывшему мужу жизнь. Но только от таких идей у доброго и наивного Эрика началась изжога и пришлось бежать в буфет за чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Не умел он портить жизни даже в мыслях и после перекуса вредоносную страничку закрыл.  
  
В одиннадцать ноль-ноль двери в кабинет начальства распахнулись, и на пороге появилось трое мужчин. Каждый из них был по-своему красив и обаятелен, но один – самый молодой, заставил Эрика вскочить со своего места и изумлённо уставиться на возникшего перед ним бога красоты.  
  
Высокие и статные мужчины ему всегда нравились, а этот был даже выше его обожаемого Криса. Длинноногий красавец с широкими плечами и волевым подбородком пожал руки другим мужчинам и с нескрываемым недовольством уставился на Эрика. Глаза у него были тёмно-серого, как пасмурное небо, цвета, лицо живое, нос прямой и острый, аккуратные брови недовольно сошлись на переносице, а Эрик всё также стоял истуканом, хорошо хоть слюни не пускал.  
  
— Так. Ты тот самый секретарь, которого мне выдали? — строго спросил мужчина, а потом повел носом и нахмурился, словно уткнулся лицом в навозную кучу. Эрик же блаженно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь приятным тембром и возбуждающим рычанием в его голосе. — Чего завис, мальчишка? — рыкнул альфа. — Я твой начальник, Кай Слеттен.  
  
— Кай, — счастливо повторил он, а потом вдруг взвизгнул, так что сидящие неподалёку менеджеры и секретари, а также ещё не покинувшие их гости обернулись, — ты же тот самый Кай-пончик, пухляшка-кругляшка, с которым я учился в средней школе!

 

 

## 4\. Старые знакомства

Начальник от подобного заявления побледнел, позеленел, а потом схватил несчастного омегу за шкирку и рванул с ним в кабинет Тира.  
  
— Уволю нахер, — рычал он, — нет, сначала убью, потом уволю!  
  
Эрик благодушно кивал. Кая он помнил невысоким круглолицым мальчиком в очках, с которым потрясающе проводил время и которого считал своим другом. Кай из его детства тоже на него всегда сердился, называл дураком и сопел над его домашкой. Эрик же никогда не обижался, наоборот, он в своём очень-очень умном и крайне непривлекательно пухлом друге души не чаял. Так что был уверен, что с начальником ему повезло.  
  
Потому был очень удивлён, когда Кай на полном серьёзе стал кричать на Тира, требуя избавиться от нерадивого секретаря, который его «отвратительно унизил перед очень важными клиентами».  
  
— Так, для начала Эрика уволить нельзя – он мой младший брат и проходит тут практику.  
  
Кай на Эрика взглянул с неприкрытой ненавистью и снова рыкнул:  
  
— Тогда уволюсь я!  
  
— Этого я тоже позволить не могу. И хочу напомнить, что у вас контракт на пять лет. Я вас купил, господин Слеттен. Уйти вы можете лишь по истечении срока, либо если выполните все условия. В противном случае вам придётся выплатить огромные отступные.  
  
— Тогда я буду работать сутками, — зло подытожил Кай и вышел, хлопнув дверями.  
  
— Чем ты так его обидел? — недовольно посмотрел на Эрика брат.  
  
— Мы с ним в средней школе учились, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про Кая-пончика? Я его узнал, а он рассердился, — признался омега.  
  
— Так это тот самый Кай? — на лице у Тира появилась шкодливая улыбка. — Ты его обожал и пытался к нам домой привести. Но он вроде был толстяком и коротышкой.  
  
— Не толстяком, а просто пухлым, — обиделся за старого знакомого Эрик, — и да, ростом был невелик. Но сколько ему тогда было? Четырнадцать? А теперь? — Эрик глупо улыбнулся. Его маленький друг стал таким взрослым и таким красивым, только почему-то очень сердитым.  
  
— В его резюме написано, что ему двадцать пять, — уже забрался в сеть Тир, а заодно стал искать детские картинки Кая. — Он старые фотки удалил, а у тебя дома не осталось?  
  
Эрик сначала кивнул, а потом, заметив игривый огонёк в глазах дорогого братца, с подозрением сузил глаза.  
  
— А тебе зачем?  
  
— У нас на фирме скоро новогодняя вечеринка, кстати, подбери себе карнавальный костюм, так вот, там будут дружеские шаржи и карикатуры, если бы была старая фотография Кая, можно было бы его...  
  
— Не-не, — Эрик сразу отмёл эту идею, — он так расстроился, что я его вспомнил. И явно не обрадуется, если ты с него что-то нарисуешь.  
  
— Ладно, — смирился Тир, хотя было заметно, что Кай ему чем-то не нравится.  
  
Эрик покачал головой – и кто тут после такого ребёнок? Тир, несмотря на возраст и очень серьёзную должность, временами впадал в детство и вёл себя как мальчишка.  
  
Впрочем, успокоился он рано, Кай явно вознамерился изжить его со свету, и очень лёгкая работа внезапно превратилась во что-то безумно суетливое и нервное. В первый же день Слеттен заставил несчастного Эрика составить базу всех небольших логистических компаний, съездить в несколько контор для передачи важных бумаг и назначить два десятка встреч. Стараясь не опростоволоситься, Эрик крутился, как белка в колесе и под вечер был выжат словно лимон. Каю же всё нипочём, и, когда взмыленный омега покидал офис в седьмом часу, тот заметил, что работа только начинается, и он на полном серьёзе собирается выполнить условия контракта и свалить подальше.  
  
Почему от него хотели сбежать, Эрик не понял, но первый запал возобновить старую дружбу поутих. Чему тут возобновляться, если альфа его на дух не выносил? Хотя и раньше он так себя вёл.  
  
Эрика в десять лет отправили в очень престижную среднюю школу, где учились только обеспеченные детишки или по-настоящему умные ребята, которые смогли пройти сложный отбор. Тогда же Эрик решил заняться каким-нибудь спортом – ведь все его братья так или иначе были увлечены: занимались боксом, карате, вольной борьбой. В общем, были очень развитыми молодыми людьми, у Эрика же ни к чему подобному душа не лежала, и он решил заняться шахматами. Ему показалось, что это совсем не трудно - двигать фигурки по разноцветным квадратикам. Оказалось, для этого ещё и думать приходилось.  
  
Кай был тренером в их секции, разбирался в шахматах как бог и покорил юное сердце Эрика, несмотря на непрезентабельную внешность толстячка, огромные очки и шепелявый выговор. Кай, как казалось омеге, знал всё на свете, и вскоре любознательность Эрика привлекла занудного парнишку. Он приносил журналы о знаменитых шахматистах и сложных комбинациях, показывал, как выстраивать партии и как решать задачи. Постепенно их дружба окрепла и помогла Эрику многому научиться. До сих пор омега был уверен, что за свою хорошую успеваемость и поступление в университет он должен благодарить Кая.  
  
Под конец учебного года они по-настоящему сдружились, Кай рассказывал ему обо всём на свете, помогал с уроками, и они даже смастерили планер на какой-то конкурс. А раз в неделю мальчишки ездили пускать самодельных воздушных змеев в горы. Но при этом Кай на него неустанно ругался, злился по любому поводу и был недоволен. Эрик его ворчания всерьёз никогда не воспринимал, восторгался своими достижениями, глупо шутил и сочинял частушки про пухляка-Кая.  
  
Кончилось всё это печально. Кай окончил среднюю школу и ушёл в старшую. Эрик, пытаясь его удержать, наделал глупостей, подпортил их и без того странные отношения и окончательно потерял с Каем связь. А теперь этот пухляшка-кругляшка превратился в шикарного, просто неотразимого мужчину, который по какой-то причине его ненавидел.  
  
— Вообще-то есть причина, — поделился Эрик с младшими сынишками, выныривая из своих воспоминаний, — я был глупеньким и надеялся, что Кая можно оставить ещё на один год. Подставил его – разбил стёкла в выставочном зале, свалил на него и, счастливый, ожидал новостей. Но Кай заплатил штраф и ушёл. Вот так-то. Никогда не делайте ничего, не подумав...  
  
— Ням-ням, кашка, — выдали детишки, и Эрик поспешил выполнить их пожелание.  
  
Дальнейшая работа от первого дня мало отличалась. Кай гонял его не жалея, не давал ни минуты отдыха и при любой возможности ругал из-за нерасторопности. Чем-то его ворчание напоминало детство, но Эрик уже давно вырос, и слушать, как его ругают, больше не желал. Со времён их первого знакомства прошло более десяти лет, и Эрик стал папой, обзавёлся высшим образованием и престижным, пусть и бесполезным, рабочим местом, потому очень скоро на вопли начальника стал отвечать тем же.  
  
Незаметно подошло время подписывать развод, и у Эрика на душе становилось всё горше и горше. Суета на работе помогала забыть о горе, но как о нём забыть в окружении детей и на постели, наполненной ароматом любви к мужчине, который больше никогда не будет ему принадлежать? Иллюзии развеялись, одиночество давило нещадно, и хотелось либо повеситься, либо написать слезливый роман. К счастью, дома лишней верёвки не было, а писательские таланты закончились на детских частушках о пухлом Кае.  
  
В назначенный срок Эрик приехал в регистр браков и нерешительно направился в указанный кабинет. Кристофер и Эдвард его уже ждали, скомкано поздоровались и указали на свободный стул. Работник магистрата разложил перед ними бланки и подождал, пока они их заполнят. Бракоразводный процесс не должен был занять более получаса, но когда работник спросил, какую фамилию Эрик хочет взять, у него всё оборвалось.  
  
Почему-то вспоминалась свадьба, счастливая и яркая, с сотнями гостей и литрами шампанского. Свадебное путешествие в Париж и отдых на Мальдивах. Вспомнилось, как Крис вносил его на руках в новый дом, и как они вместе, играя и шутя, красили стены в детской. Жизнь тогда казалась такой простой, солнечной и бесконечной. Разве мог он подумать тогда, обнимая единственного и самого прекрасного человека во вселенной, что он решит уйти, разорвать связи, бросить детей и Эрика...  
  
Он бы хотел оставить фамилию Криса просто на память об этом счастье. А может, это была глупая, всё ещё потаённая надежда на то, что Кристофер вернётся. Он отчаянно посмотрел на серьёзное лицо некогда очень близкого человека и разрыдался. Плакать в последнее время у него выходило много и часто, но сейчас в его слезах было столько отчаяния, что работник магистрата забегался, принося ему платочки и воду.  
  
— Простите, простите, — шептал Эрик, не в силах справиться со своим горем, — я не специально, просто... просто...  
  
Слёзы ему не подчинялись. И как бы ни хотел он закончить этот фарс поскорее, регистратор назначил им срок в ещё один месяц, чтобы всё обдумать и решить. Только решать было нечего...  
  
— Простите, — повторял он, когда Крис и Эдвард вывели его из здания, — ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Крис, столько лет любил, а теперь не могу даже обнять. А так хочется просто тепла, просто понимания. Как же я соскучился по тебе! Эти две недели одиночества словно сердце из меня вырвали, не могу ничего и не хочу. Вернись ко мне, вернись, — отчаянно, шёпотом попросил он.  
  
— Я не люблю тебя больше. И уже год не любил...

 

 

## 5\. Блестящая идея

Переварить и принять мысль о том, что драгоценный любимейший мужчина уже давно не твой, было очень тяжело. Эрик на работе появлялся как сомнамбула, слепо выполнял поручения, а потом сидел в своём кресле неподвижно, как статуя. Это даже Кай приметил и, сжалившись, перестал на него кричать. Тир же строго велел забыть про дурака, который профукал своё счастье и сбежал хоть с истинным, но наверняка никудышным омегой.  
  
Эрик старался забыть. Но чем больше он пытался, тем больше вспоминал, как счастливы они были. И не мог понять, насколько слеп был, что не заметил, что последний год альфа его совсем не любил. Поверить в это было сложнее всего, потому что Эрик всегда купался в тепле его ярких глаз, счастлив был от прикосновений, улыбок, поцелуев и неудержимой страсти. Неужели всё это была игра – обман и притворство, и никаких чувств у Криса не было уже давно? Мысли об этом травили душу и злили...  
  
Эрик логическими выводами себя никогда не затруднял, но тут его проняло. В долгих почти десятиминутных размышлениях он осознал, что любовь и страсть - вещи несовместимые. И если посчастливится в будущем Эрику стать кому-то любимым, то будет это один-единственный – его истинный альфа, который всё простит и примет, что бы там Эрик в прошлом не наделал. А вот страсть – плотские утехи - юное разбитое сердечко совсем не должна задевать. Потому, всё также прибегая к нерушимой логике своего наивного мозга, Эрик решил завести себе любовника. А лучше десять. Так, чтобы наверняка!  
  
Назначенная цель помогла избавиться от гложущих чувств обиды и разочарования и вернула прежнюю весёлость. Эрик решил покорить своей неотразимостью альф Станг-Логистик. Ведь для этого даже далеко идти не надо – всего в нескольких метрах расположились аппетитные красавчики, за чьими обольстительными узлами открыл охоту омега.  
  
Первым в списках стоял Кай – бывший маленький пухлый друг превратился в просто потрясающе соблазнительного мужчину, и упустить такого – грешно. Далее, а Эрик не сомневался, что одним Каем он сыт не будет, стояли менеджеры младшего звена – Асле Эверланн, начальник продаж, и Карл Кнудсен, менеджер маркетинга. А после Эрик собирался совершить эротическое путешествие в другие отделы большой и быстро развивающейся компании. Тем более Слеттен был нанят для захвата и объединения, а значит, очень скоро поле для активной сексуальной деятельности станет ещё больше!  
  
Но с Каем обломилось с первой же попытки.  
  
Эрик особыми навыками соблазнения не обладал, зато любил смотреть мыльные оперы и читать любовные романы и действовал по инструкции, найденной в интернете. На его появление в кабинете Кай недовольно поморщился, а когда Эрик, плавно двигая бёдрами и стреляя глазами, приблизился, положил на его напряжённые руки свои изящные пальчики и с придыханием предложил уединиться, Кай снова стал на него орать, что тот отлынивает от работы и мешает ему сосредоточиться.  
  
— Вот, возьми стопку этих счетов и разложи их по датам. А потом по алфавиту! — велел он строго.  
  
Работа загрузила, и от желанных мыслишек пришлось отвлечься. Кай после попытки его соблазнения стал ещё строже, гонял и ругал без повода, так что Эрик смог выдохнуть только к вечеру, когда большая часть работников растеклась по домам, и в офисе остались только самые стойкие. Но вечер – отличное время для любовных приключений, и Эрик быстренько навёл марафет на свою уставшую мордочку и был готов к действиям.  
  
Неудача с начальником его нисколько не расстроила. Тем более Кай ему больше нравился как объект восхищения, на который приятно смотреть и лишь гипотетически приятно залезть. Несмотря на все свои развратные мыслишки и пошлые желания, в реальности Эрик очень плохо представлял, как будет отдаваться почти незнакомым альфам. Но в его фантазиях дело заканчивалось на походе в ресторан, а дальше всё заливало фонтаном розовой спермы. С Кристофером же сложилось просто и красиво – они встретились взглядами, танцевали на выпускном до упаду, а потом целовались и любились так, что от воспоминаний сердце сводило.  
  
— Никаких воспоминаний! — твёрдо сказал себе Эрик и развязной походкой от бедра направился к Карлу Кнудсену.  
  
Карл – приятный представительный мужчина в самом расцвете сил - встретил омегу улыбкой, вежливо пригласил присесть и закрыл двери в свой стеклянный кабинет.  
  
— Чем могу помочь? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я вот который день сижу и не могу налюбоваться на твой... — Эрик задумчиво осмотрел самца и выбрал самую выпирающую часть его тела. — ...нос. Он столь божественно привлекателен. Не хочешь ли вывести его со мной в ресторан?  
  
Карл нервно дёрнул захваливаемым объектом и с согласием кивнул.  
  
Ресторан выбрали прямо напротив офиса – Эрик и не хотел далеко ходить. Бедняга, измученный недотрахом и горькими воспоминаниями о муже, просто хотел секса, но как правильно сообщить о своих желаниях, не знал. Потому, заняв столик в тёмном углу, он сделал заказ и стал сладко и, как ему казалось, сексуально намекать Карлу на продолжение банкета.  
  
— У меня домик в Фрогнере, всего в десяти минутах ходьбы, — объявил он сразу после закусок, — и кровать там огромная и очень удобная.  
  
— Вот как? А я снимаю квартиру в Гроруде, места немного, но цена приемлемая.  
  
— После ужина так приятно обнимать в этой постели альфу, сытого и довольного. И ещё много чего делать, — продолжал Эрик.  
  
— Вот как? А мне альфу не слишком приятно обнимать. Они волосатые и пахнут странно, — запихнул в рот кусок мяса Карл.  
  
— Ты меня не понял! — разозлился Эрик. — Предлагаю пойти ко мне и заняться безудержным сексом до самого утра!!!  
  
— Ну, завтра же на работу к восьми, — дрогнул альфа.  
  
— Тир – мой брат, я ему позвоню, и он нас освободит! — с загоревшимися глазами выпалили Эрик, уверенный, что рыбка почти попалась.  
  
— Тир – твой брат? — словно болванчик повторил Карл и, резко взбледнув с лица, выплюнул несчастное мясо. — Прости, мне пора бежать, я утюг не выключил!  
  
Альфа испарился в одно мгновенье, а Эрик обречённо шлёпнулся лбом об стол. Задница почему-то зудела, видимо, почуяла приближение счастья. Но счастье обломилось, и стало просто невыносимо плохо. Мало того что муж не любил и бросил, так теперь Эрику с прицепом даже любовника себе не найти. От безысходности хотелось зареветь и пожаловаться брату. Он бы приказал этому тупому Карлу выполнять сексуальные обязанности сверхурочно. А может, просто надавал бы Эрику по ушам за глупость.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Эрик потопал снова на работу, где бросил тёплый пуховик и угги – в них на свидание идти было непрестижно.  
  
— Ты ещё не ушёл? — вывел его из задумчивого оцепенения строгий голос. Кай работал допоздна, очевидно мечтая побыстрее выполнить условия контракта и свалить.  
  
— Попытался. Хотел Карла к себе заманить, а он не дался, — печально признался Эрик. — Знаю! — осенила его мысль. — Поеду в клуб и подцеплю себе чего-нибудь узловатое и симпатичное!  
  
— Никаких клубов! — внезапно резко рявкнул Кай. — Тебе завтра на работе быть в восемь как штык! А блядовать будешь в выходные.  
  
— И чего ты такой сердитый? — обиженно надул губы Эрик. — Даже пошлюховать не даёшь. А мне, может, жизненно необходимо!  
  
Сердце горько плакало каждый раз, как он вспоминал, что драгоценный муж из его течной попки сразу прыгнул в попку к Эдварду. От этого временами даже подташнивало, а может, и токсикоз начался. В любом случае мужу требовалось отомстить – ради омежьей справедливости. И отомстить поскорее, пока Крис всё ещё его муж.  
  
— Займись лучше чем-нибудь полезным, — сквозь зубы рявкнул Кай и вернулся в свой кабинет, хлопнув дверью так, что аж штукатурка посыпалась.  
  
Эрик его негодования не понимал. И он бы даже вопреки начальственному указу помчался в клуб, но внезапно с разочарованием осознал, что на одноразовый секс у него не встанет. К альфе надо прикипеть или хотя бы закипеть, чтобы желание возникло. Сблизиться душевно, подобрать ключик, так чтобы взгляд горел, а душа пылала. Чтобы было как и с Крисом.

 

 

## 6\. Новогодняя вечеринка

Для новогодней вечеринки Тир лично подобрал Эрику забавный костюм пирата, привёз в огромный снятый зал на своём авто и пожелал натанцеваться и забыть о неудачнике Крисе как о самой большой ошибке в жизни. Эрик именно это и планировал, но, увидев сияющий в лучах стробоскопа зал, посмурнел и расстроился. Ведь именно тут и проходил их выпускной пять с половиной лет назад, когда для вспыхнувшей искры хватило одного лишь взгляда…  
  
Эрик осмотрелся, надеясь вновь поймать этот призывный взгляд, но в зале на него никто не обратил внимания. Зато Эрик заметил стол с закусками и направился к нему. На вечеринке присутствовали почти все работники разрастающейся компании, кто один, кто со своими пассиями, но большая часть людей друг друга знала. Эрик же не представлял, куда приткнуться, и, нагрузив тарелку вкусностями, забрался в уголок. В душе всё металось от жажды приключений и желания потанцевать к уплотняющемуся разочарованию и ненависти к альфам. Почему эти негодяи веселятся, почему Крис сейчас счастлив, тогда как Эрик и его драгоценное эго в такой печали?  
  
Негативное настроение быстро улетучилось, когда он заметил Асле Эверланна. Альфа неприкаянно любовался на танцующих на сцене омежек и попивал вино. Эрик тут же подобрался, словно заметивший добычу охотник, и, отложив закуски, изящной походкой пьяного лося двинулся к жертве. Асле на вечеринку нацепил костюм колдуна из какого-то популярного фильма и, по мнению Эрика, выглядел очень мило.  
  
— Привет, — проворковал омега, наваливаясь локтем на высокий столик.  
  
— Привет, Эрик, — улыбнулся начальник продаж, — костюм тебе очень идёт.  
  
— Спасибо, — радостно закивал омега, уверенный, что комплимент – это первый шаг к интимному продолжению вечера. — Как тебе мероприятие?  
  
— Очень мило, я в компании всего полгода, но мне очень нравятся и люди, и обстановка.  
  
— Здорово, — Эрик помялся, думая, о чём бы ещё поговорить и как бы перейти к самому важному, и решил не тянуть резину. — Тут на втором этаже есть клёвые приватные комнаты…  
  
Асле криво улыбнулся и поманил его к себе пальцем ближе. Эрик, довольный, прильнул к нему, но видимо слишком близко, потому что альфа жёстко отодвинул его в сторону.  
  
— Слушай, Эрик Эггер, мне Карл рассказал, чем ты промышляешь. А ещё сказал, что Тир Станг твой родной брат. И не будь он моим начальником, я бы отлупил тебя жёстко, так чтобы ты не мог неделю сидеть ровно и на альф заглядываться. Но ругаться с Тиром мне неохота, и объяснять ему, что брат у него шлюха – тоже. А ты блядун без стыда и совести – общаться с тобой никакого удовольствия. Так что освободи мой столик!  
  
Эрик завис с открытым ртом и медленно накатывающейся обидой. Его отшили, да ещё и оскорбили, так что до слёз стало больно от несправедливых обвинений. Он ведь всегда был верным и послушным, лишнего себе не позволял, а пустился во все тяжкие по вине Криса. И когда отправлялся искать удовольствие, совсем не думал, что его воспримут так негативно.  
  
— Топай, парень, — грубо отправил его Асле, — не порть мне вечер!  
  
Эрик и потопал. Не сдерживая слёзы обиды и ничего не видя перед собой. Неизвестно, чем бы закончился его путь в никуда, если бы он не врезался в своего начальника. Кай Слеттен, облачённый в костюм Зорро, подхватил рыдающего пирата под руки и увёл в ту самую уединённую комнату, в которую Эрик так мечтал попасть.  
  
— Что случилось, кто тебя обидел? — обеспокоенно спросил альфа, усадил его на диванчик, протягивая платочки и стакан сока.  
  
— Я сам, наверное, — всхлипывал Эрик, — а может, все альфы. Потому что кАзлы! А мне ведь просто секса хотелось, хоть немного расслабиться, и почувствовать, что хоть кому-то в этой жизни я могу быть привлекательным. Но видимо никому я не нравлюсь, — снова взвыл омега.  
  
— Это не так, — строго произнёс начальник.  
  
— Ты меня отшил, Карл сбежал, а Асле шлюхой обозвал. И в итоге я без секса и всеми брошенный, — Эрик ещё раз всхлипнул, а потом, быстро переключившись на новую мысль, с надеждой спросил: — Ты не знаешь, Дэвид из отдела информатики без мужа? Может, его попробовать соблазнить?  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь? — Взгляд у Кая стал такой сердитый, что казалось, дырку прожжёт.  
  
— Как зачем? Хочу наслаждения и удовольствий! Что в этом плохого? Почему если альфа ходит налево, то он крутой, а если омега хочет себе анального счастья – то всё, он уже шлюха! Я, между прочим, за всю свою жизнь только с одним альфой и был! — от горя и отчаяния Эрик уже почти дошёл до истерики, но Кай, выслушав его печальную исповедь, смягчился и ласково обнял.  
  
— Не в сексе счастье, — попытался он утешить омегу с недотрахом.  
  
— А в чём же ещё?! Даже песня такая была – всё, что нам нужно, это секс.  
  
— Любовь, — поправил его Кай, голос его стал тёплым и заботливым, прижав к себе Эрика, он поцеловал его заплаканные глаза. — Биттлз пели – всё, что нам нужно – это любовь.  
  
— Да кто теперь об этом вспомнит по прошествии веков, — вздохнул Эрик и расслабленно потянулся навстречу тёплым губам.  
  
Кай совсем ничем не пах. Это Эрик ещё в офисе заметил, но решил, что ответственный альфа скрывает свой аромат на рабочем месте. Сейчас же это смутило, захотелось узнать, что прячет начальник, и, притянув его к себе ближе, Эрик уткнулся носом альфе в плечо. Даже провёл языком по коже и, добравшись губами до мочки уха, осторожно её сжал.  
  
— Э-ри-к, — тихо простонал Кай, притягивая омегу к себе ближе.  
  
— Ты ведь мне поможешь? — страстно зашептал Эрик, почувствовав отклик у Кая. — Подаришь мне любовь? Хотя лучше секс.  
  
Кай отстранился, странно посмотрел на него – его глаза ещё сильнее потемнели, не скрывая влечения и охватившего желания. И, не говоря ни слова, альфа стал раздеваться – стащил с себя плащ и рубашку, оголяя невероятно красивый накачанный торс, ослабил бляшку на ремне и спустил штаны с бельём, показывая напряжённый и просто великолепный член.  
  
Эрик завис. Для начала, он не ожидал, что всё пойдёт так быстро. А во-вторых, его красавец начальник под одеждой оказался ещё потряснее. Столь идеального тела Эрик не встречал даже в модных журналах, а ведь раньше Кай был совсем другим.  
  
— В детстве ты был толстячком, — изумлённо пробормотал он, хотя все мысли уже сосредоточились на детородном органе и, превратившись в желе, потекли из попки рекой.  
  
— У меня был гормональный сбой… — начал Кай, но Эрик не дослушал, стремительно бросившись к нему, прижался к манящим губам. От поцелуя в мгновение снесло крышу. Желание захватило обоих, и они, словно подростки, стали стаскивать друг с друга остатки одежды и жадно целоваться.  
  
На диван завалились, не размыкая губ, мебель под ними несчастно скрипнула и прогнулась. Никто не думал о том, что к ним может кто-то войти, не думал о празднике и оставшихся в зале людях – всё исчезло, сжавшись до маленькой комнаты и скрипящего дивана.  
  
Эрик выгибался в горячих и сильных руках, стонал и тянулся навстречу. Раздвинув ноги, он обхватил Кая за бёдра и, придвинув к себе ближе, почувствовал, как в ложбинку между ягодиц упирается крепкий альфий член. От этого прикосновения его прошибло до кончиков волос, и, скрестив у Кая лодыжки за спиной, он с силой подтолкнул альфу к себе, мечтая о проникновении, сильных толчках и до судорог сводящем оргазме.  
  
— Подожди, тебя надо сначала растянуть, — попытался остановить его Кай.  
  
— Не надо, я каждый вечер с огромным дилдо спал, чтобы хоть немного унять желание, — признался Эрик.  
  
Кай посмотрел на него удивлённо, и к своему собственному изумлению, Эрик смутился. Он никогда не чурался говорить открыто всё, что думает, а теперь стушевался и спрятал покрасневшее лицо у Кая на груди.  
  
— Всё с тобой выходит не как у людей, — тихо рассмеялся альфа, успокаивая нахлынувшее смущение.  
  
И прежде чем Эрик успел что-то ещё сказать, плавно вошёл в него, толкнулся до самого основания. А потом, приподняв его бёдра выше, стал двигаться быстро и яростно, проталкивая своим членом в задницу Эрика безграничное счастье.  
  
От удовольствия Эрик кричал. Он за месяц успел позабыть, как потрясающе здорово может быть с альфой. Дома тоска и одиночество, и дилдо глупого зелёного цвета, а Кай – настоящий, горячий, с обжигающими пальцами, впившимися ему в бока, с сиплым дыханием и таким взглядом, что Эрик был готов кончить только от него. Даже Крис не смотрел на него с таким восторгом… по крайней мере, в последний год…  
  
После горячего первого раза Кай дал ему немного отдышаться и, уложив на живот, оттрахал ещё раз с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Только до сцепки не довёл, но обкончавшйся Эрик этого и не заметил. Потом они лежали рядышком, с трудом не падая с узенького дивана, и время от времени ловили измученные раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы друг друга. Эрик забыл обо всех своих бедах, забыл о Крисе и своём несчастном одиночестве. Впервые за последний месяц он снова был счастлив.  
  
— Как же потрясающе хорошо! — озвучил он свои мысли.  
  
— Да, — Кай улыбнулся так красиво и открыто, что в душе у Эрика что-то вздрогнуло, — пойдём завтра погуляем в парке? Проведём выходной вместе…  
  
— Подожди, подожди, — оборвал его омега, пронзённый холодной мыслью, что кончится потом всё, как и с Кристофером, — если мы потрахались, ещё не значит, что будем встречаться! Мне просто любовник нужен.  
  
Кай изумлённо отпрянул, и Эрик тут же пожалел о своих словах, испугавшись, что альфа сбежит. Но тот переварил обиду и, закусив губу, кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Только не надо к другим бегать.  
  
Эрик тут же радостно закивал. Какие другие, если Кай просто потрясающий, великолепный, да он даже лучше, чем Крис. Захотелось похвастаться перед бывшим мужем своей находкой и самым сногсшибательным в жизни сексом. И пусть мучается, что ему изменили и нашли отличную замену.  
  
— Не буду. С тобой клёво!  
  
— А потом, если я тебе приглянусь, может, и встречаться согласишься, — печально улыбнулся Кай.  
  
— Никаких встречаться! Знаю я вас, альф. Сначала обещания и любовь, а потом вмиг ветром сдуло, и сиди никому не нужный. — Эрику самому от своих слов печально стало. Не хотелось Кая обижать, но и успокаивать себя беспочвенными надеждами тоже не стоило. Ведь он умудрился увериться, что счастья у него ни с кем, кроме истинного, не будет.  
  
Кай после его слов поднялся и стал собирать вещи. Понурив голову, он выглядел таким несчастным, что Эрику второй раз за этот вечер стало стыдно.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, — он попытался оправдаться, — что глупо надеяться на любовь. Она ведь приходит и уходит, а больно потом будет только мне.  
  
Оправдания вышли тоже не очень, но Кай остановился, сел к нему на диван и снова обнял.  
  
— Кто же тебя так обидел? — тихо, но так проницательно спросил альфа, что внутри всё перевернулось, и из глаз опять полились слёзы.  
  
Эрик понял, что его действительно обидели. Очень сильно и совершенно несправедливо. Он верил своему альфе, а тот его обманул. И даже не тем, что провёл течку со своей парой, а что молчал целый год, врал про свои чувства и заставил Эрика поверить в нерушимость их семьи.  
  
Если бы судьба его сложилась иначе, Эрик непременно бы поддался на предложение Кая, попробовал бы снова и, возможно, даже полюбил. Ведь Кай – очень милый и красивый парень, с которым у них когда-то была настоящая связь. Но преподнесённый жизнью урок был усвоен, и Эрик собирался дождаться своего истинного. А Кай станет просто любовником.

 

 

## 7\. Муж объелся груш

Новогодние праздники Эрик провёл с родителями в окружении любящих братьев. С ними ему всегда было спокойно и тепло, так что горести забывались. Спал он в гостиной комнате вместе с четырьмя детишками, и на душе у него было тепло и уютно. А когда по утрам он дрочил в душе, то светлый образ мужа незаметно сменялся на Кая, и от этого становилось ещё жарче и возбуждающе.  
  
Вернувшись на рабочее место, он понял, что очень соскучился и безумно хочется провести с начальником ещё пару часов в постели. Но Кай был занят, на попытки ворваться в его кабинет грозно шикал, давал поручение и выгонял, так что Эрик быстро потерял надежду и даже успел погоревать, что столь прекрасный любовник потерян.  
  
Но к обеду снова воспрял духом и, так как вечно занятый начальник из своего кабинета и носа не высовывал, решил обрадовать его лёгким перекусом. В кафетерии взял коробочку на вынос, хотел захватить две, но в последнее время из-за токсикоза ничего в рот взять не мог, и поспешил покормить Кая.  
  
Начальник при виде довольной мордашки Эрика сердито замахал на него руками. Он вёл какие-то разговоры по телефону и, кривя губы, пытался прогнать назойливого секретаря, но избавиться от Эрика, если тому что-то в голову взбрело, просто невозможно. Омега добрался до стола Слеттена, как шпион – перебежками и с глупой улыбкой. Разложив перед альфой приборы и еду, он, как преданный пёс, выполнивший приказ хозяина, присел перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Что же с тобой делать? — сердито проворчал Кай, закончив разговор. — У тебя всё игры да веселье, а мне работать нужно!  
  
— Так я не помешаю, — рассмеялся Эрик и открыл коробочку, заставляя соблазнительные ароматы наполнять комнату. — Просто покормлю, чтобы силы были... работать.  
  
— Лупили тебя в детстве мало, — обречённо вдохнул Кай и благодарно чмокнул Эрика в нос. Но тому и этого было достаточно – омега поплыл, взгляд заволокло поволокой, рот страстно приоткрылся, и он прижался к горячим губам начальника.  
  
— Не здесь... не сейчас, — попытался остановить его Кай, но Эрик, словно заведённый, исцеловал ему лицо и шею.— Эрик, — с клокочущим рыком произнёс Кай, и это окончательно снесло омеге крышу.  
  
Он оттолкнул стул от стола и присел между ног альфы, дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами расстёгивая ему ремень брюк. Кай уже не противился, даже встал, чтобы Эрику было проще стащить с него штаны, а потом прерывисто выдохнул, когда пальчики омеги прикоснулись к его паху.  
  
Эрик минеты любил, был уверен, что делает их отлично, только вот муж в последнее время всё чаще отказывался, и будь Эрик повнимательнее, заметил бы, что за последний год Крис почти потерял к нему интерес. С дилдо же нормального минета не сделать, удовольствия от отдачи нет, и потому, дорвавшись до живого члена, он как с цепи сорвался.  
  
Юркий язычок, вылизав каждую клеточку потрясающе-красивого члена, обласкал головку и яички, погладил странный шрам у самого корня, забрался под кожицу и обласкал уздечку. Член у Кая, как и пристало альфе – крупный, широкий, удобно ложился в ладошку и самую малость отдавал пряностями на языке. Наигравшись, Эрик заглотнул так глубоко, что головка коснулась горла. В приступе страсти он даже забыл про токсикоз, да и не тошнило совсем. Он сосал самозабвенно, сосредоточенный на своём счастье, не замечая, как изводится альфа от каждого его прикосновения.  
  
Каю кто-то позвонил, но он сбросил вызов, даже не взглянув на экран. Пальцы сжали столешницу до белизны, и он стиснул зубы, стараясь не сорваться на крики. Пушистая рыжая головка скакала перед ним вверх-вниз, вперёд-назад, и от наслаждения альфа забывал дышать.  
  
Оргазм настиг их обоих так стремительно, что Кай не успел омегу предупредить, но тот и не хотел отстраняться. Сжал губы, глотая вязкую сперму, и, понемногу выпуская из себя влажный от слюны член, поднял на альфу взгляд. Вид при этом у него был такой сексуальный, что Каю захотелось снова – разложить на столе, забраться в мягкую и податливую попку и оттрахать как следует...  
  
— Господин Слеттен, — раздалось от двери, и Кай резко дёрнул Эрика под стол, так что тот треснулся о ножку, и повернулся к вошедшему спиной.  
  
— Выйди! — рявкнул альфа на несчастного секретаря, и тот исчез в одно мгновение.  
  
— Я тебя не прикусил? — выбрался из-под стола Эрик со смущённой улыбкой, потирая ушибленное место.  
  
— Дурак ты, — сердито рыкнул начальник, поднимая его на ноги и прижимаясь к его губам. — Двери не закрыл, место рабочее бросил, — произнёс он мягче, продолжая поглаживать припухшие губы.  
  
— Всё спросить хотел, ты альфа вообще? У тебя ни запаха, ни узла, — закатывая глазки от удовольствия, пробормотал омега.  
  
— У меня в детстве был гормональный сбой, — начал снова Кай, но Эрик уже отвлёкся на светлое пятнышко, растёкшееся на ковролине.  
  
— Я тебе на ковёр кончил, — поделился он, показывая на остатки своей страсти.  
  
— Теперь всё время тобой пахнуть будет, — тяжело вздохнул начальник, — как в такой обстановке работать? Давай ты не будешь больше самовольничать, а вечером вместе съездим в кино...  
  
— Никаких свиданий, — напомнил ему Эрик, — только секс!  
  
— Хорошо, будет тебе в кино секс, — обречённо выдохнул Кай, и Эрик от счастья чуть ли в ладоши не захлопал.  
  
Настроение было превосходное, самочувствие отменное и даже аппетит проснулся. Так что весь остаток дня, пока Кай гонял его по разным делам, Эрик порхал как влюблённый мотылёк, совершенно ни о чём не задумываясь.  
  
Но кино пришлось перенести на пятницу – Кай работал допоздна. Вечерний секс обломился, а Эрик не любил ни в чём нуждаться. Так что, недолго думая или вообще не думая, омега стал ежедневно вместо обедов выпрашивать у начальника порцию белка. Благо, двери научился закрывать. О том, что думает по этому поводу Кай, он не интересовался – Эрик вообще редко замечал что-то вне своей зоны комфорта и жил только своими интересами. Потому был сильно удивлён, подгоняя Кая в пятницу на обещанное кино, когда обнаружил в мусорном контейнере почти нетронутую коробочку с обедом.  
  
— Ты почему не поел? — строго, как спрашивал его в детстве папа, поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я вегетарианец и мясо не ем, — объяснил Кай.  
  
— Почему ж ты раньше не сказал?  
  
— Каждый день говорил, — со вздохом ответил альфа и подтолкнул омегу к выходу. — Ты хоть что-нибудь, кроме моего члена, замечаешь?  
  
— Нет, а зачем? — наивно захлопал глазами Эрик, Кай же снова расстроился, и вид его сутулой спины странно кольнул что-то в душе.  
  
Фильм был скучный, и они оба, измученные своей работой, заснули на счастье охранникам заведения, ведь им не пришлось лицезреть отвязный секс, который распланировал себе Эрик. Когда фильм закончился, и их выгнал уборщик, они, сонно зевая и потягиваясь, выбрались на морозную улицу и устало переглянулись.  
  
— До понедельника? — с нескрываемым разочарованием спросил Эрик.  
  
— Может, заедешь ко мне? — предложил Кай и тут же добавил: — Займёмся сексом.  
  
И, конечно, Эрик не отказался, но признаваться, что дело не только в сексе, не стал – с этим альфой ему нравилось просто проводить время. Но упрямо зациклившись на ожидании истинного, отметал все намёки на чувства.  
  
Квартира-студия у Кая была маленькая, что удивило – Тир говорил, что Слеттен очень дорогой и успешный рейдер. Зато после улицы там было тепло, и Эрик по-домашнему сбросил одежду у входа, стянул с себя пуловер и растянулся в лёгкой футболке на широком раскладном диване в единственной комнате, совмещённой с кухней и прихожей. Кай убрал вещи гостя и, оставшись в рубашке, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц.  
  
Эрик воспринял это как намёк и быстро, не отрывая взгляда от серых глаз альфы, стянул с себя все оставшиеся вещи. Оставшись голышом, зябко подтянул к себе колени и шмыгнул носом.  
  
— Может, горячего чаю? — спросил Кай.  
  
— Нет, горячего альфу, пожалуйста.  
  
Дважды просить не пришлось. Кай избавился от одежды ещё быстрее и, накрыв его своим телом, разложил на постели. Ледяные пальцы нетерпеливо прошлись по бокам, заставляя Эрика задержать дыхание, а обжигающий жаром рот согрел губы. От его прикосновений и нежности всегда становилось так хорошо, так сладко, и в груди сердце яростно отстукивало... тудумс...  
  
Разморенные и взмокшие, они лежали рядышком, и Кай нежно поглаживал ему плечо подушечками пальцев. Хотелось задремать, уснуть в его тёплых руках, но дома ждали дети, и Крис обещал зайти.  
  
— Оставайся, — тихо шепнул ему Кай, — я не дам тебе уснуть до самого утра.  
  
— Звучит очень соблазнительно, но у любовников в постели не ночуют, — лениво ответил Эрик, заставляя альфу снова печально вздохнуть.  
  
— Может, выпьешь со мной вина? И посмотрим тот фильм, что мы пропустили в кинотеатре?  
  
— Вино мне нельзя, я беременный, — простодушно ответил Эрик, — и дома дети ждут.  
  
— Беременный? — изумлённо повторил Кай, и, отстранившись, сердито свёл брови. — Только не говори, что от меня...  
  
— Нет, конечно, — с ноткой возмущения прервал его Эрик. Повесить беременность на другого альфу он считал огромной низостью. — У меня для этого муж есть!  
  
— Муж???

 

 

## 8\. А есть ли жизнь после секса?

Кай, как выброшенная на берег рыба, открывал и закрывал рот, а Эрик, непринуждённо что-то напевая, собирал свои вещи.  
  
— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть муж, — наконец, произнёс альфа.  
  
— Муж-муж, — сердито фыркнул Эрик. Обида на Криса с каждым днем всё сильнее превращалась в гнев, — до понедельника он муж. А потом развод, папина фамилия, и я – одинокий омега с детьми. — Ему очень хотелось треснуть сейчас этого мужа по макушке, и, сжав кулаки, Эрик стукнул Кая по груди, выражая своё негодование.  
  
— Вы разводитесь? — переспросил Кай. — Он у тебя вообще ненормальный? Бросить такого... тебя?  
  
— Разлюбил, бросил, — расстроенно поджал Эрик губы, — целый год за нос водил, а сам про истинного думал.  
  
— Твой муж встретил истинного? — Кай тяжело сглотнул. — Сочувствую. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что он ничего противопоставить этому не мог. Если пару встречаешь, то обо всех остальных забываешь враз.  
  
— А мне что теперь? Беременный и с детьми?! — зло оборвал его Эрик. Слушать подобное ещё и от Кая не было никакой радости. Хватало, что и братья, и папа защищали бывшего теми же словами.  
  
— Потому альфам не доверяешь и встречаться со мной не хочешь? — понял его Кай. — Ты сейчас сильно расстроен и не совсем правильно воспринимаешь происходящее, но когда обида утихнет, ты осознаёшь, что зря себе накручивал. Тебе стоит порадоваться за мужа, что он нашёл свою пару, и подумать о своем счастье. Поверь, тебя могут любить по-настоящему. Не стоит равняться на неудачный опыт...  
  
— При чем тут это? — прослушал половину сказанного Эрик. — Ведь Кристофер мог и не истинного встретить, а просто влюбиться. И итог был бы таким же.  
  
— Не всегда...  
  
— Не перебивай! Рано или поздно все находят свои половинки, а я останусь брошенным.  
  
— Эгоизм у тебя Эрик, пугающий, — вздёрнул брови Кай, но омега отмахнулся и продолжил.  
  
— Почему мир такой несправедливый? Почему вселенная позволяет влюбляться не в свою пару? И любим потом безответно, и недостойных. Я бы так хотел встретить своего альфу и быть с ним до самого конца. Не переживая о том, что он может уйти, что разлюбит или сменит на другого более интересного... Но где мне его найти? — Эрик поднял полные обиды и разочарования глаза, и Кай тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— А что если я твоя половинка? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Ты? — Эрик гневно стукнул по полу ножкой. — Ты для меня ничем не пахнешь! Непонятно ещё, бета ты или альфа!  
  
— У меня в детстве сбился гормональный баланс...  
  
— Да что ты заладил? — раздражённо взвизгнул Эрик, не видя никакой связи. — Я тебе сказал – между нами только секс, а ты решил меня привязать? Но обманывать подобным образом это очень подло!  
  
— Я не... — ошарашенный такой агрессией альфа попытался вставить хоть слово, но Эрик уже выскочил за порог и со звоном захлопнул двери перед обнажённым альфой.  
  
Раздражение кипело, что руки тряслись. Эрик сам не понял, почему разозлился и что стало причиной. И может, если бы подумал немного, пришёл к другим выводам, но стоило добраться до дома, как злость нахлынула с новой силой. В их гостиной удобно устроились Крис и Эд рядом с четырьмя детишкам и выглядели все по-домашнему счастливые.  
  
— Ты где пропадаешь? — недовольно встретил его будущий-бывший муж, не замечая, что омега и без того на грани срыва.  
  
— Я, между прочим, работаю! — прикрикнул на него Эрик. — И раз в неделю могу хотя бы в кино сходить!  
  
— А с детьми кто будет заниматься? Если тебе некогда с ними возиться, мы заберём их себе! — сердито произнёс Крис, а Эд довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Не посмеешь! — зашипел змеёй Эрик, подхватывая всех четверых на руки. — Это мои дети! Я с ними времени на порядок больше провожу, чем ты, заявляясь раз в неделю!  
  
— Успокойтесь, — мягко произнёс Эдвард, — вы же собирались с ними по очереди заниматься.  
  
— Ты прав, мой сладкий, — тут же успокоился Кристофер, а Эрику захотелось обоим выцарапать глаза – да только руки были заняты.  
  
— Идите домой, а я детей буду спать укладывать, — скрипя зубами, велел он.  
  
— Не забудь, что в понедельник мы подписываем развод, — шепнул ему на прощание Крис, — и без фокусов в этот раз.  
  
На душе от таких слов остался отвратительный горький осадок, и сердце снова сжала обида. Как же раньше они жили счастливо, душа в душу, если сейчас неспособны ни с чем мириться? Крис никогда на него голос не повышал, не обвинял в недосмотре за малышами и не запрещал выходить в свет. А теперь, словно кем-то науськанный или ищущий повод сорваться, он вёл себя очень жестоко. И Эрик, читая детям сказку, глотал слёзы, растирал сопли, совершенно забыв о разговоре с Каем.  
  
В понедельник на работе случился очередной завал, и вырваться для подписания бумажек времени не было, да и настроения тоже. При мысли, что ему снова придётся пересечься с Эдвардом, слушать наставления работника магистрата и чувствовать себя жалким и всеми брошенным, Эрика затошнило. Поэтому он бросил Крису смс, что всё и так подписано, и его присутствия не требуется, он берёт старую фамилию и дарит Крису свободу. На что теперь-окончательно-бывший муж ответил «спасибо», снимая тяжёлый груз с сердца.  
  
— Вот всё и закончилось, — пробормотал Эрик, вытаскивая из портмоне их свадебный снимок. Они оба на нём были счастливые, улыбающиеся и такие красивые, что он не заметил, как снова расплакался.  
  
— Эрик, кофе! — из кабинета начальника, где с самого утра шли какие-то очень важные переговоры, показался голова Кая, но, заметив, что омега растирает слёзы, альфа вышел к нему целиком. — Что случилось, что тебя опять расстроило? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Всё. Разведёнка и с детьми, — всхлипнул Эрик. — Но не волнуйся, у меня всё отлично... сейчас кофе приготовлю...  
  
— Ага, с привкусом своих слёз? Сиди уж, страдалец, я кого-нибудь другого попрошу.  
  
— Прости, никудышный из меня работник.  
  
— Да уж, всегда был никудышный, радует, что хоть стараешься, — приободрил его альфа.  
  
— А можно после совещания я ещё немного постараюсь? — спросил Эрик и посмотрел огромными несчастными глазёнками так, что Кай покраснел до кончиков ушей и, чуть не споткнувшись о свою собственную ногу, снова спрятался в кабинете.  
  
Эрик кофе всё же сделал, а потом нетерпеливо дожидался, когда же гости уберутся. И стоило последнему партнёру покинуть их офис, как Эрик стрелой рванул в кабинет начальника.  
  
— Времени ни секунды! — жестом остановил его Кай на пороге.  
  
— Я отвлекать не буду, — не послушавшись, Эрик запрыгнул под стол и попытался стянуть с альфы штаны.  
  
— Я серьёзно! Эрик, имей совесть! — зарычал на него тот. — Сейчас же выбирайся из-под стола, я тебе всыплю!  
  
— Отшлёпаешь? — чертёнком высунул он голову.  
  
— Да что ж такое... — простонал Кай, закатывая глаза. — Эрик, пожалуйста, мне действительно надо работать! Дождись вечера, и всё будет – и отшлёпаю, и потрахаю!  
  
— Ура! — воскликнул омега, а Кай только вздохнул от безнадёжности.  
  
Под вечер крутящегося у его двери нетерпеливого Эрика пришлось впустить, хоть дел ещё было много. Но Кай бережно усадил его на стол, прижал к себе суетливые ручки и опустил голову к его вертлявой макушке.  
  
— Неужели без секса вообще не выживешь? — вдыхая сладкий возбуждённый аромат омеги, спросил он.  
  
— Выживу... но... — Эрик задумался, а потом тяжело всхлипнул, строя только омегам доступные логические цепочки. — Ты меня не хочешь?  
  
— Хочу, конечно же! — с силой встряхнул его за плечи Кай. — Только после секса с тобой каждый раз себя по кусочкам собираю! Тебе только бы члены сосать и задницу подставлять, а мне надо нечто большее. Неужели не понимаешь, я иного хочу?  
  
— Вообще-то могу и сверху побыть, если тебе это требуется, — весело заявил Эрик, совершенно не прислушиваясь к словам начальника.  
  
Кай от этого беспомощно взвыл и за ухо вывел из своего кабинета пищащего омегу.

## Примечание к части

https://vk.com/irizka2?z=photo-67747668_456239026%2Fwall-67747668_174

 

## 9\. День влюбленных

В середине февраля Тир и Риг наконец решили сыграть свадьбу. Этого празднества заждались все родственники, но обстоятельства не складывались. Торжество организовали с царским размахом и пригласили почти тысячу человек. Эрик свадьбу хоть и ждал, – в последний момент почувствовал, что идти туда совсем нет никакого желания. Все его братья будут с парами – а он один как перст.  
  
Появилась даже мысль пригласить с собой Криса или Кая, но она быстро была отброшена – как он их представит родственникам? Бывший муж? Любовник-начальник? Папа наверняка над ним потом полгода потешаться будет. Так что пришлось идти одному, слушать радостные щебетания влюблённых, держать лицо на публике и не блевать после каждой закуски. А токсикоз его измучил до истощения. Есть он вообще не мог, и только сперма Кая немного спасала. Но как пронести с собой сперму на подобное мероприятие?  
  
После небольшой ссоры Кай про всякие глупости об истинности и свиданиях не заикался, регулярно позволял себе отсасывать и трахал, если свободная минутка выпадала. Ругался теперь реже, чаще обзывая Эрика эгоистом и бездельником, но омега его рычанию радовался, как ребёнок, улыбался и тянулся за поцелуем. Эрику с ним было хорошо, очень хорошо, но с каждый днём он понимал, что чего-то не хватает, и от этого было горько.  
  
Радость от общения с любимыми людьми, счастливые лица братьев и яркая церемония немного подняли настроение, но под вечер Эрик, измученный непонятной тоской, ушёл с праздника, никому ничего не сказав. Что-то мучило его, тянуло холодом, и он никак не мог понять - хочется ему поплакать или поблевать.  
  
Сам того не заметив, он бродил по городу несколько часов, промёрз до костей и обнаружил себя рядом с подъездом своего начальника. Дрожа, как цуцик, и стуча зубами, он позвонил в домофон и жалобно попросил впустить, хоть время давно перевалило за полночь. Альфа с готовностью открыл, словно и не спал вовсе, и встретил на пороге, немного взъерошенный и в лёгком домашнем халате.  
  
— Что стряслось? — с привычной хрипотцой поинтересовался он, а Эрик упал ему в объятия и жадно прижался к долгожданному теплу.  
  
— Замёрз, — прохныкал он, и альфа подхватил его на руки, пронёс торжественно до дивана, усадил и бережно стащил тоненькие сапожки и короткую курточку.  
  
— Что ж ты в таком виде гуляешь? — ворчал он, набирая ему в кастрюльку тёплой воды и прикрывая его пледом.  
  
— У Тира и Рига на свадьбе был, — тоскливо вздохнул он, — там весело, светло и все танцуют... — совсем печально добавил омега.  
  
— Если так весело, что же ты такой несчастный?  
  
Альфа поставил его ноги в парную воду, закатал штаны повыше, стал растирать пальчики и массировать пятки. По телу сразу растеклось тепло, и Эрик выдохнул, внезапно понимая, что все его тревоги и переживания улетучились.  
  
— Ноги как ледышки, — недовольно заметил Кай, бережно трогая его промёрзшие пальчики, — что ты так долго на улице делал?  
  
— Грустил, — тоскливо вздохнул Эрик, — знаешь, как бывает – вроде все отлично в жизни и грех жаловаться, у меня ведь такие замечательные родители и братья, и свадьба у них была волшебная, но душе хотелось чего-то другого. Вот я и ходил кругами, пытался понять, чего… а потом очнулся рядом с твоим домом.  
  
— Глупый, — Кай ласково улыбнулся и прикоснулся губами к замёрзшим пальчикам. Эрик вздрогнул от его нежности и от чего-то горячего растекающегося патокой в груди. Сердце забилось встревоженно, мурашки пупырышками сжали кожу, а альфа прошёлся поцелуями вдоль ступни, вверх по голени и до коленной чашечки.  
  
— Я ведь не с пустыми руками, — закусив губу, произнёс Эрик, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу чувства, — принёс тебе подарочек.  
  
Он ловко вытащил из заднего кармана коробочку и протянул её альфе. Тот принял, пересел на диван рядом с Эриком и обнял его за плечи.  
  
— Это презики с усиками. От них потрясно приятно. С днём Валентина! — прошептал он, чувствуя смущение.  
  
Кай тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Что? Опять только про себя подумал? Да? Эгоистично, ты прав, — Эрик расстроенно опустил голову.  
  
— Ничего, — Кай притянул его к себе ближе, но Эрик вывернулся и сел ему на колени, страстно прижимаясь к губам и вовлекая в поцелуй.  
  
Кай его остановил, уткнулся носом в грудь и сжал так крепко, что Эрик и шевельнуться не мог.  
  
— Просто посиди со мной, ладно? — попросил он, глубоко вдыхая его запах. — Эрик, мальчик мой, как же ты пахнешь…  
  
В повисшей тишине Эрик слушал заходящееся дыхание Кая, как вздрагивает его сердце и уговаривал себя ни о чём не думать. Сейчас рядом с этим альфой в его тёплых объятиях всё встало на свои места, и непонятная тревога исчезла. Эрик понимал, что влюбляется, но наступать на те же грабли жутко не хотелось. Потому он грубо дёрнул альфу за уши и, наивно улыбаясь, спросил:  
  
— Мы ведь потрахаемся, да?  
  
— Конечно, — с толикой грусти ответил альфа. — Может, тебя покормить? Ты знаешь, что похудел? С мужем месяц как развёлся, хватит уже переживать.  
  
— Это токсикоз. У меня каждую беременность такая проблема – блюю дальше, чем вижу. В прошлый раз с тройней вообще до шестого месяца есть не мог, папа боялся, что меня под капельницу положат. Но потом быстро оклемался и необходимое наел.  
  
— Тройня? Познакомишь меня с ними? Очень хочется взглянуть на твоих ребятишек.  
  
Эрик планировал ответить отказом. Не подпускать к себе альфу, не впускать его в свою жизнь и держать свои чувства в руках, но вместо этого почему-то кивнул. От слов Кая что-то в груди шевельнулось, словно птица расправила крылья.  
  
Крис ушёл и оставил после себя в сердце огромную дыру, и даже чувства к Каю не могли её зарастить. А чувства эти, несомненно, были, только Эрик душил их и душил себя.  
  
Страшно было. Поэтому он предпочитал Каю врать. И просто трахаться.  
  
— Возьми меня, — попросил он, отбрасывая захватившее смущение и мешающую одежду. — После твоего члена токсикоз отступает.  
  
Альфа послушно уложил его на спину, не разрывая зрительного контакта, снял халат и устроился у него между ног. Эрик, обычно нестеснительный, под напором Кая всегда смущался и сейчас покраснел, почти задыхаясь от странных давящих чувств.  
  
— Ты потрясающе красивый, — прошептал альфа, опускаясь к нему ближе для поцелуев. Горячие губы оставили дорожки на груди и прижались к шее. Эрик невольно застонал и выгнулся, подставляясь под клыки. Но Кай только лизнул место для метки, но кусать не стал, отчего у Эрика вырвался невольный вздох разочарования. — В другой раз, — пообещал альфа и накрыл ладонями его возбуждённый член.  
  
Плавным движением альфа вошёл в него и стал в такт своим толчкам дрочить, удерживая Эрика на грани. Кай невероятным образом чувствовал, когда оргазм приближался, сжимал член у основания, заставляя омегу шипеть от боли и сильнее насаживаться на приносящий невыносимое удовольствие член. В его руках Эрик терял контроль и как заведённый стонал и просил большего.  
  
А Кай смотрел на него, смотрел своими тёмными, почерневшими от страсти глазами, взгляда отвести не мог, и от этого оргазмы бывали только сильнее. Словно какая-то магия в серых омутах позволяла альфе чувствовать всё, что Эрику по-настоящему требовалось. Приближаясь к своему пику, Кай ускорился, притянул к себе узкие бёдра Эрика и со стоном излился. Все его мышцы в этот момент напряглись, и тело выглядело просто восхитительно рельефным, так что Эрик, который кончил минутой раньше, просто любовался.  
  
— Ты тоже красивый, — расслабленно прошелестел он.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — ответил альфа, и Эрик испуганно вздрогнул.  
  
— Не надо, — расстроенно отвернулся он, с трудом сдерживая обезумевшее сердце.  
  
— Надо, — попытался что-то ещё сказать альфа, но Эрик заткнул его рукой.  
  
— Почему ты никогда до сцепки не доходишь? Это ж в сотни раз приятнее? — сердито сменил он тему, а Кай внезапно на этот вопрос стушевался, побледнел и сполз с его удовлетворённого тела.  
  
— У меня нет узла. В детстве у меня был гормональный сбой...  
  
Эрик рассмеялся, всё ещё злой из-за признания и своих обезумевших эмоций.  
  
— Ты это повторяешь, словно твоя болячка причина всех проблем.  
  
— У меня был сбой из-за опухоли в узле, — договорил, наконец, Кай. — Я почти три года сидел на гормональных уколах, были проблемы с весом и запахом, но опухоль так и не ушла, и мне провели операцию – удалили узел. Из-за гормональных скачков у меня начались и другие нарушения, так что теперь у меня совсем нет запаха, даже слабых отголосков, я не могу поставить метку, потому что в слюне нет особых феромонов, и у меня не может быть детей...  
  
Альфа тяжело вздохнул и с надеждой посмотрел на Эрика, ожидая вердикта.  
  
— Бедняга, — безмятежно ответил тот, — но хорошо, что член работает!

 

 

## 10\. Любовник на все случаи жизни

Эрик бежал по улице, перепрыгивая через мартовские лужи и пританцовывая у каждого столба. Настроение зашкаливало, и от нестираемой улыбки разболелись щёки. После секса с Каем он всегда чувствовал себя безгранично счастливым, а сегодня альфа дважды выкроил для него время. Для отличного настроения был ещё один повод – на первом узи Эрику сообщили, что у него будет двойня.  
  
Папа, услышав новость – расплакался. Наверняка от зависти. Он сам мечтал о толпе детишек, но после пятого ему запретили рожать. Эрик же переплюнул всех – шестеро малышей, никто в их семействе не мог таким похвастаться. Тир скомканно поздравил, а Риг счастливо сдавил в объятиях – у него тоже родились близнецы, и теперь он пророчил, что двоюродные братишки будут отлично проводить время вместе. Вбежав домой, Эрик бросился к шкафу со старыми детскими вещами и стал выбирать и откладывать двойные распашонки и ползунки.  
  
— Вам почту принесли, — отвлёк его от развлечения гувернёр и оставил бумажный конверт на столике.  
  
Эрик о нём на некоторое время забыл, но потом, вспомнив, вскрыл и долго смотрел на непонятные, написанные слишком сухим и формальным языком фразы.  
  
— Бред какой-то, — пробормотал он, перечитывая снова и снова. — Не может быть, — расстроенно захлопал он глазами, чувствуя, как подступают слёзы.  
  
Его бывший и некогда очень любимый муж нанял штат юристов, чтобы отсудить себе половину имущества, а заодно и детей.  
  
Свалившаяся проблема подкосила, Эрик никогда не умел принимать решения и что-то делать самостоятельно. Теперь же нужно было не просто делать, а бороться, воевать. Полночи он прорыдал, не додумавшись позвонить братьям или папе, а утром его разбудил звонок от начальника, потому что работу он пропустил.  
  
С трудом оторвав непослушную руку от подушки, он нажал приём и тяжело выдохнул в трубку. От переживаний не было сил шевелиться. Тело казалось ватным и непослушным, словно и не его вовсе. Из динамиков донёсся сердитый голос Кая, но вместо ответа Эрик ещё раз тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ты спишь ещё? Эрик? — зарычал альфа.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — наконец смог разомкнуть он губы после продолжительной паузы.  
  
— Эрик, Эрик? — голос альфы испуганно задрожал. — Не молчи!  
  
— Всё хорошо, — совсем вяло пробормотал омега.  
  
— Я сейчас приеду!  
  
— У тебя работа...  
  
— Плевать! — резко рыкнул альфа и отключился.  
  
Кай действительно приехал быстро, или Эрик уснул, ожидая его, но альфа внезапно нарисовался в проходе спальни и бросился к убитому горем телу.  
  
— Эрик, — нервно ощупывал он омегу, — у тебя температура понижена, и пульс очень слабый, ты когда последний раз ел?!  
  
— Не знаю, — прохрипел он, от прикосновений альфы стало намного легче, хотелось прилечь к нему на колени и услышать хотя бы отголосок его аромата. Иногда оттого, что Кай ничем совсем не пах, становилось почти физически больно.  
  
— Сейчас сделаю бульон! У тебя есть продукты?  
  
— Не знаю. Спроси у прислуги. И посиди со мной, без тебя дышать почему-то больно.  
  
— Может, это сердце? — с ещё большей тревогой стал ощупывать его Кай. — Что с тобой стряслось, почему ты в таком состоянии?  
  
— Крис... — столько и смог выдавить Эрик, и из его глаз снова ручьями полились слёзы.  
  
Потом Кай читал выписку из суда, ругался и рычал так, что Эрику, наконец, удалось улыбнуться, и обещал стереть этого Кристофера Эггера с лица земли. Выходило, что Крис во время повторного подписания развода от имущества не отказался, обманув бывшего мужа. И теперь имел полное право на половину дома, машину и куцый семейный счёт. Эрик бы не сильно огорчился, ограничься Кристофер только имуществом, но альфа захотел их общих детей. Причём всех, и нерождённого, как он предполагал – одного, малыша тоже.  
  
Кай, разбирая бумаги, всё сильнее поражался странным требованиям и ещё более странным написанным к этому причинам – Кристофер Эггер называл Эрика безответственным родителем.  
  
— Зачем ему дом, если у него родители состоятельные? Зачем ему дети, если у него истинный беременный? — кивал на его слова Эрик. — Уверен, что это Эдвард его надоумил. Раньше Крис не был таким жестоким и меркантильным.  
  
— Раньше ты его мужем был, а теперь никто, — строго напомнил Кай. — Тебе нужно обязательно поесть, слышишь? И позвонить брату.  
  
— Да... — протянул омега. — Но еда усваивается у меня только после твоей спермы, только сейчас у меня просто нет сил...  
  
Кай вспыхнул, покраснев до кончиков волос, и пробормотав что-то о поисках еды в холодильнике, сбежал из спальни. Эрик с трудом сполз с постели и, завернувшись в халатик, вызвонил Тира. Объяснить толком у него ничего не получилось, потому что стоило вспомнить о том, как несправедливо с ним обошёлся Крис, и он снова срывался на рыдания. Но Тиру было достаточно услышать его всхлипы – брат пообещал приехать, как только так сразу.  
  
Кай через минут десять принёс ему бульон и без зазрения совести соврал, что туда подрочил. Эрик с удовольствием всё выпил, и хотя потом ему поплохело, он старательно удерживал еду внутри.  
  
— А где твои дети?  
  
— Сюзан отводит их в сад к девяти, потом забирает после дневного сна, гуляет и приводит домой. Обычно, когда я возвращаюсь с работы, мы вместе готовим ужин, читаем или смотрим сказку, а потом укладываемся спать. Но в последнее время я часто задерживаюсь, — печально вздохнул омега, — так что ужинают они сами, или Крис приходит потыкать меня моими недостатками, — он вздохнул ещё печальнее, и Кай его приобнял, утешая.  
  
— Не против, если сегодня я помогу тебе с ужином? — осторожно спросил он, а Эрик радостно закивал. Рядом с Каем силы прибавлялись, и становилось легче, ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы строгий начальник уходил. — Только Тиру про нас не говори, ладно?  
  
— А что говорить про нас? — удивлённо захлопал он ресничками.  
  
— Что мы встре... в смысле любовники, — объяснил Кай.  
  
— А, это! А почему?  
  
— Боюсь, твоему брату не понравится, — покачал головой альфа, понимая, как вляпался с этим беспечным парнем.  
  
— Ааа... — протянул было Эрик, пытаясь уловить связь, но в прихожей хлопнула дверь, и тот радостно вскочил на ноги, мгновенно забывая о разговоре. — Кто-то пришёл!  
  
В дом заявился бывший муж, и гувернёр помогал ему и четверым малышам раздеться и снять обувь. Эрик, завидев Кристофера, снова побледнел, и Кай для надёжности придержал его за плечи.  
  
— Добрый день, Эрик, — елейно произнёс гость, — чего это ты дома делаешь?  
  
— А ты зачем пришёл? И дети почему не с Сюзаном?  
  
— А что тут такого, если отец занимается малышами? У тебя-то на них времени нет!  
  
— Неправда! — выкрикнул Эрик, и из глаз у него снова полились слёзы. — Я каждый вечер их укладываю и всегда это делал! А ты, а ты... даже не в состоянии их отличить! — злясь и рыдая, прокричал омега. Обстановка вмиг накалилась, Кристофер покрепче прижал к себе детишек, словно собирался ими защищаться, а Эрик, не в состоянии ничего сделать, опять позеленел и шатался, с трудом стоя на ногах.  
  
Гувернер, посмотрев на все это безобразие, детей отобрал и увел.  
  
— Ты истеричка и папаша из тебя никудышный, — добивал его словами Крис, при этом сам завёлся и руками махал, как ненормальный, — я заберу у тебя мальчишек, и этого ребёнка тоже, — указал он пальцем на подрастающий животик, ещё не зная, что их там двое.  
  
Эрик в защитном жесте прикрыл себя и чуть не свалился на пол.  
  
— Давайте все успокоимся и поговорим как взрослые люди, — попытался вмешаться Кай.  
  
Его слово возымели совершенно противоположное действие: Эрик разревелся, Крис презрительно фыркнул: «Разве этот размазня может быть взрослым?» А потом перевёл взгляд на непрошенного гостя. Осмотрел его снизу вверх и недовольно скривился: Кай был его на полголовы выше.  
  
— А этот что за хрен? — спросил Крис, указывая на Слеттена.  
  
— А это мой любовник! — не дал Каю и слова сказать Эрик. — И в постели он лучше, чем ты! И член у него больше! А малыши в моём животе на его сперме взращены, я её каждый день ем, так что они частично его! И я сплю с ним уже три месяца, слышишь? Я тебе с ним изменял! — выкрикнул он с обидой бывшему мужу в лицо.  
  
— Да посрать, имя-то у него есть?

 

 

## 11\. Развод и девичья фамилия

Тир появился как нельзя вовремя. Рассадил участников спора по разным углам и стал вести допрос. На Кая только мельком взглянул, но спрашивать ничего не стал.  
  
Эрик уже так сильно рыдал, что получить из него хоть какую-то информацию стало невозможно. Его усадили на кресло, завернули в плед и вручили чашку какао. Эрик ещё немного повздыхал, а потом понял, что теперь дело перешло в руки Тира, а тот всё непременно за него решит, и расслабился.  
  
На его блаженное личико и задумчивый мечтательный взгляд альфы периодически поглядывали, но больше не трогали.  
  
— Кристофер, — строго спросил Тир у бывшего свояка, — объясни мне по-хорошему, зачем тебе это понадобилось?  
  
— А почему я должен уйти ни с чем? Я, между прочим, тоже этот дом люблю и с детьми занимался! Пять лет в это вложил. А Эрик – омега, замуж вновь выскочит и снова толпу нарожает, у него это любимое занятие...  
  
— Так, хватит! Детей тебя никто не лишает, а вот ты пытаешься их забрать!  
  
Крис надулся как мышь на крупу и стал как две капли похожим на обидевшегося Эрика.  
  
— И не надо говорить про вложенное время. У вас вроде как любовь была, и ты на всё это более чем добровольно пошёл. — Тир тяжело вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на задремавшего брата – тот вообще о проблеме забыл. — У вас до сих пор общего больше, чем у тебя с твоим истинным – оба одинаково беспечные. Вы прекрасно жили-не тужили, а теперь-то что изменилось?  
  
— Ничего не изменилось, но я бы с Эдвардом мог быть уже год, а из-за Эрика мы только сейчас поженились...  
  
— То есть ты пытаешься ввинтить Эрику свою неуверенность? — вмешался Кай. — Это было твоё решение остаться с семьёй, и хорошее оно или плохое – уже не важно, потому что в итоге вы всё равно разошлись.  
  
— Если бы Эрик не беременел постоянно, я бы ещё год назад ушёл, но у нас столько детей... — стал оправдываться Кристофер, всё время косясь на омегу, словно надеялся перевести стрелки.  
  
— Дети бы без твоего участия не появились. Самому следовало думать, — окончательно загнал его в угол Тир. — Если тебе так принципиально, я оплачу твоим родителям твою часть дома, но Эрик беременный, и ему и так хватает стресса. Мучить его переездом ни к чему!  
  
— Да не нужны мне деньги! — обиженный Кристофер чуть не плакал. — Я хочу, чтобы мне потерянный год вернули! А дети Эрику как рыбке зонтик!  
  
— Неправда, — встрепенулся омега, услышав про малышей, — это ты с ними никогда заниматься не хотел, ничего не умел – даже памперс поменять, потому и послал тебя на курсы домоводства!  
  
— Ну, за это я тебе благодарен, потому что встретил там Эда. Только после курсов ты всю ответственность на меня свалил и даже цветы поливать ленился!  
  
— Началось, — закатил глаза Тир, отодвигаясь от двух спорящих супругов.  
  
— Они так часто ругались? — встал с ним в сторонке Кай.  
  
— Лично – никогда! Ко мне периодически приходили друг на друга поворчать. А дома были как два светящихся счастьем ангелочка. Эх, — он тяжело вздохнул, — никогда бы не подумал, что милый мальчик Крис и нежная фиалка Эрик будут ругаться как кошка с собакой.  
  
А на кухне уже клочья шерсти летели. Два бывших влюблённых тягали друг друга за волосы и пытались выцарапать глаза. Тиру и Каю пришлось их растаскивать. Тир выпроводил Кристофера за дверь, передав ему телефон семейного адвоката, а Кай унёс Эрика в спальню и уложил на кровать. Переволновавшийся омега быстро уснул. Кай же остался с Тиром один на один.  
  
— Крис сказал, через месяц будет суд. Надеюсь, адвокат сможет с ним договориться, и Эрику не придётся снова дёргаться. — Тир забрался в семейный бар и, выудив бутылочку вина, критично её осмотрел.  
  
— Эрик не переживёт, если у него детей заберут, — согласился Кай.  
  
— Выпьешь? — Тир открыл бутылку и плеснул себе в бокал. — Вечно из-за малыша Эрика у меня переживания. В кого он такой неугомонный... папа говорит, что в него, но сейчас наш папа – степенный и спокойный омега, лектор в университете, прилежный муж и отец. Надеюсь, Эрик тоже повзрослеет и поумнеет.  
  
— Крису и Эрику всего двадцать один – многие в этом возрасте ещё дети, вот и не понимают, что творят. — Кай от вина отказался, но приготовил себе чаю.  
  
— Я в двадцать один уже управлял огромной компанией, и у тебя в резюме значится, что ты в этом возрасте первый захват провёл. И кстати, чего ты тут делаешь? — допив бокал, строго посмотрел на лишнего альфу Тир. — Не вздумай моего брата обхаживать, ему хватает потрясений и без ловеласов! — добавил он ещё строже.  
  
— Эрик работу пропустил, я заехал узнать, почему, — отводя взгляд, быстро ответил Кай, — но уже пора возвращаться к делам. Удачи вам с судом.  
  
Тир дал Эрику отпуск до конца недели, но беспечный омега уже на следующий день прискакал на работу, забыв обо всех проблемах. Его распирало от радости, что в животике у него двойня, и он спешил со всеми поделиться. А ещё в упрёк поставил Каю, что никаких других средств от токсикоза кроме минета не нашёл, и Кай до вечера от него бегал по всему офису.  
  
К вечеру омега его всё же загнал в кабинет и с плотоядной улыбкой запер за собой двери. Довольным котом продефилировал до кресла начальника и, забравшись к нему под стол, уткнулся альфе носом в пах.  
  
— Эрик, прекрати так себя вести, — зашипел на него Кай, — мы ведь, в конце концов, на рабочем месте!  
  
— И что? Мы же никому не мешаем! — улыбнулся тот, расстёгивая на альфе штаны, а Кай тихо взвыл.  
  
— Это просто неприлично. Если тебе так секса не хватает, давай я к тебе перееду, будет тебе секс утром и вечером, не придётся бегать на два дома, и с детьми спокойно будешь заниматься.  
  
— Отличная идея, — обрадовался Эрик, а потом недовольно пригрозил ему пальцем, — вот хитренький, что решил? Не подловишь, не обманешь! Мне остался месяц практики, а потом я отправлюсь искать своего истинного, так что нужно последний месяц с тобой провести с пользой.  
  
Кай с силой выдернул Эрика из-под стола и строго посмотрел ему в глаза. Руками удержал его, не позволяя омеге приблизиться, хоть и видел, как Эрик всем телом тянется ближе.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Неужели я тебе нисколько не симпатичен, что ты так легко готов меня оставить и искать кого-то другого?  
  
— Не другого... а истинного, — отвёл взгляд Эрик. Обманывать он не умел, говорил всегда, что думал, но именно этот вопрос в последнее время всё чаще ставил его сердце в тупик. Кай ему очень нравился, и с каждым днём всё сильнее, но как же быть со своим принятым решением, наверное, единственным твёрдым решением в своей жизни?  
  
— Я твой истинный! — строго и зло произнёс Кай, но Эрик отрицательно покрутил головой. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил?  
  
Эрик печально вздохнул и, выбравшись из захвата, прижался к его груди.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, очень нравишься, — признался он наконец, — и поверить очень хочется, но что если ты из-за своей болезни и с моим запахом что-то напутал? Я ведь тебя нисколечко не чувствую. Читал, бывает, что пары аромат друг друга не ощущают, но на подсознательном уровне всё равно тянутся...  
  
— Разве тебя ко мне не тянет?  
  
— Не так... знаешь, в детстве я считал тебя своим другом, а когда встретил взрослого, первым делом подумал, что хотел бы эту дружбу вернуть. Разве такие чувства должна испытывать пара? Конечно, теперь меня к тебе и сексуально тянет, потому что ты просто потрясающий любовник и понимаешь мои желания без слов... но чего-то не хватает. Может, любви? Я ведь в Криса с первого взгляда влюбился, а с тобой потихоньку ближе становлюсь, мне с тобой хорошо и спокойно, но нет того самого взрыва – ты просто рядом, и мне тепло.  
  
Кай тяжело вздохнул, принимая его признание. Обнял покрепче и усадил к себе на колени. Эрик сразу потянулся целоваться, но Кай его остановил, поправил весёлые кудряшки, укладывая их вдоль красивого и счастливого личика. Улыбнулся сам, как-то скованно и печально, сжал в объятиях, крепко, почти болезненно, и положил голову ему на грудь.  
  
— А теперь мы можем сексом заняться? — закрутился в его объятиях Эрик.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, пожалуйста, меня вообще-то тошнит, и кушать хочется, — стал канючить омега.  
  
— Посиди хоть немного спокойно! — рыкнул на него Кай, и Эрик замер на минутку. Но быстро снова стал суетиться, попытался альфу поцеловать и только тогда заметил, что тот беззвучно плачет.

 

 

## 12\. Мята и мёд

В начале апреля внезапно потеплело, и яркое солнышко быстро прогрело холодную землю. Терпкие запахи весны поднимали настроение, в глазах рябило от зелёного, салатового, изумрудного, оливкового, аквамаринового... Эрик про суд забыл, свалил все дела и проблемы на братьев, и вновь, счастливый, парил в облаках.  
  
Зато быстро научился выполнять работу и стал отличным помощником для своего строгого начальника. Но всё так же отвлекал его в обед и иногда в конце рабочего дня. Кай с его беспечностью смирился. Или сделал вид, что смирился.  
  
— В луна-парке начался летний сезон! — без предупреждения влетел омега в кабинет начальника.  
  
— Хочешь туда сходить? — не отвлекаясь от планшета, спросил Кай.  
  
— Да, очень, и детей хочу вывести. Только Тир не может, составишь мне компанию? — скороговоркой проговорил он и вывалил на стол целую пачку разноцветных пропусков в парк развлечений.  
  
— Откуда у тебя столько?  
  
— Обмолвился в университете, когда на консультацию ходил, что мне хочется, и альфы мне надарили, — похвастался он, а Кай недовольно сжал губы, но ничего не сказал. — На этих выходных ты свободен? Заедешь за мной в субботу в десять?  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился начальник, — а теперь не мешай мне работать!  
  
— А минет? — сделал несчастное личико Эрик, и Кай обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что не способен отказать.  
  
Утром в субботу Эрик вскочил ни свет ни заря, прихорашивался, хотя и так выглядел лапочкой, нарядил детишек и попросил Сюзана собрать им с собой бутерброды и детское питание. Всё это барахло вместе с детскими колясками Кай запихнул в свою машину и, рассадив малышню на заднем сиденье, порулил к парку аттракционов Маргаритка.  
  
Подъехали они как раз к завтраку, и Кай помог накормить вечно голодную малышню, потом они гуляли по солнечному парку, катались на паровозике и пускали мыльные пузыри. Трое совершенно одинаковых трехлетних омежек наперегонки ловили шарики и кидались мячиками в плюшевых медведей. Старший пятилетний альфа чопорно толкал их коляску от одного аттракциона к другому, но через пару часов умаялся и заснул прямо на траве.  
  
— Надо всем отдохнуть, — заметил Эрик, — отвезём малышей в детскую комнату?  
  
Сдав мальчишек на поруки аниматорам, Эрик с горящими глазами потащил Кая на американские горки и безумные водные спуски. Людей в начале сезона было мало, и они за час успели прокатиться два десятка раз на всех самых страшных и опасных аттракционах.  
  
— Меня сейчас вырвет, — доложил Кай, выбираясь из люльки после очередного пробега.  
  
— Минетик? — рассмеялся Эрик. Ему всё было нипочём, и чувствовал он себя отлично, несмотря на то что живот стал достаточно большой.  
  
— Не дразни, — пригрозил ему пальцем альфа.  
  
— А я серьёзно! — с вызовом бросил Эрик и помчался к туннелю любви.  
  
— На лодочках не трахаться! — строго велел работник парка, усаживая очередную парочку. Кай ответственно кивнул, Эрик предательски захихикал и получил от альфы подзатыльник.  
  
И только лодка скрылась в туннеле, как неугомонный омега прильнул к губам своего начальника и стал стягивать с него одежду. Кай для профилактики попытался сопротивляться, даже всыпал пару раз по белоснежной наглой заднице, но это не возымело никакого эффекта.  
  
— И что мне с тобой делать?  
  
— Трахать! — страстно изогнулся омега, стягивая застрявшие на кистях рукава.  
  
— Нет уж, ты хотел минет! А его можно сделать в одежде! — Кай с трудом смог убедить его вернуть на место рубашку и жилет – на улице был не май месяц.  
  
Эрик на минет радостно согласился, спустил штаны и попытался голой задницей плюхнуться на ледяные скамейки, но Кай успел подложить ему свою куртку. Разведя ноги и выставив перед альфой свой возбуждённый член, Эрик откинулся на руки и расслабился. А вот Кай расслабиться не мог. Он очень переживал, что кто-то увидит его омегу в таком непристойном виде и старательно пытался его прикрыть. Пока не коснулся его члена губами.  
  
Яркий, почти ослепляющий запах омеги заставил забыть обо всём. Сладкий пленительный вкус, нежное тепло его кожи и тянущийся навстречу, поддающийся любому прикосновению пенис завораживал. Эрик постанывал, понемногу толкался навстречу жаркому рту и поглаживал себя у похотливой дырочки. Хотелось, чтобы Кай затолкал туда пару своих пальцев, но альфа положил ладони на животик и словно фетишист трогал его рядом с выпуклым пупком.  
  
Увлечённые, они пропустили цветочный сад, фейерверки и зал из воздушных шариков. Кай вылизывал и обсасывал омегу с таким удовольствием, что не отстал, даже когда тот кончил. Разделить слипшуюся парочку смог смотритель, выгнав их из лодки.  
  
— Ужас, стыд-то какой, — бормотал Кай, забирая детишек.  
  
— Да ладно, уверен, этот дядька и не такое на выходе видел, — «обрадовал» его Эрик.  
  
— Но мы уже взрослые люди, — вздохнул он уныло, и покосился на скачущего вприпрыжку омегу. Взрослостью тут и не пахло.  
  
— Надо покушать и домой собираться. А то малыши устали и капризничают, — заметил счастливый папаша и развернул коляску к ближайшему ресторанчику.  
  
Кай сделал для них заказ и помог рассадить карапузов. Разложил им в тарелочки детское питание и умилялся, пока они сами, криво держа ложки, но с аппетитом ели. Эрик же смотрел на альфу и с грустью думал, как тяжело будет ему одному после родов. Конечно, прислуга всегда поможет, но хотелось чувствовать рядом с собой надёжного человека, который и с крохами будет заниматься, и самого Эрика утешит. И Кай, чудесный человек, старый друг и отличный любовник возился сейчас с его детьми, как не делал этого даже их настоящий отец. И от этого почему-то стало очень грустно.  
  
— Ваш заказ, — официант расставил тарелки для взрослых.  
  
— Блинчики с мятой и мёдом! — забыл о своих переживаниях Эрик и притянул лакомство поближе.  
  
— Ты их всегда любил.  
  
— Ага, с детства обожал, — кивнул Эрик, пережёвывая блин. — А ты помнишь? Столько лет прошло...  
  
— Думаешь, легко забыть такую занозу, как ты? — рассмеялся Кай, а Эрик скромно потупил взгляд. — Конечно, я и тебя помню, и помню, как мы замечательно проводили время, и как ты дразнил меня толстяком и кидался папиными булочками. Как портил мои книги и воровал шахматные фигурки. Помню даже, как ты налил мне на стул варенье, и я сидел в нём полвечера, боясь от стыда подняться.  
  
— Я случайно, — мило улыбнулся Эрик.  
  
— Я тебя как в офисе Станг-Логистик увидел – сразу узнал, подумал, что пришла моя смерть в виде твоих бесконечных проказ. А потом почувствовал твой запах. Эх... — Кай тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
— А мне очень жаль, что ты перешёл в другую школу. С тобой было безгранично весело. Меня никто, кроме тебя, больше всерьёз не воспринимал, — не обратил внимания на его вздохи Эрик. — Я считал тебя своим лучшим и единственным другом. Даже, наверное, влюбился, хотя какая может быть в десять лет любовь... И мне так не хотелось, чтобы ты уходил, что я разбил витрины в нашем клубе и свалил всё на тебя. Но ты всё равно ушёл, — теперь печально вздохнул Эрик, и выглядело это невероятно трагично.  
  
— Серьёзно? Это ты их разбил? — возмущённо поднял брови Кай.  
  
— А ты не знал? — наивно захлопал ресничками омега.  
  
— Неа, — Кай хмыкнул и усмехнулся. — В тех витринах были выставлены какие-то драгоценные награды, и моему папе пришлось продать свой бизнес, чтобы заплатить штраф. Если бы я в детстве узнал, кто это сделал, уши бы тебе оторвал, серьёзно...  
  
— Правда? — наивное личико омеги побледнело, Эрик с ужасом распахнул чувственный ротик и, сокрушаясь, пустил слезу. — Я так виноват...  
  
— Забудь, бестолочь, почти двенадцать лет прошло, — рассмеялся Кай, — папа давно открыл новое дело и стал значительно успешнее, родители про инцидент вспоминают с улыбкой и не падают духом. Споткнувшись, легко можно встать на ноги – главное желание и силы. И ты нос не вешай, ладно?  
  
— Мне стыдно, правда, — хлюпнул носом Эрик, — не знаю, как загладить свою вину. Хотя знаю! — тут же радостно улыбнулся омега. — Давай отвезём домой детишек и поедем к тебе трахаться!  
  
— Если только ты от меня на ночь не сбежишь!  
  
— Нет уж, хитрюга, — рассмеялся омега и игриво мазнул испачканными в мёде пальцами ему по губам, — ко мне вечером родители придут, так что хорошего понемногу.  
  
Эрику и самому хотелось хотя бы раз остаться с Каем на ночь, и с каждый днем останавливать себя было всё сложнее. Когда-нибудь или очень скоро, Эрик просто сломается, и тогда... Отбрасывая тревожные мыслишки, омега потянулся через весь стол, пошло облизнулся и провёл язычком альфе по измазанным губам. Интимно, со смешинкой, так что у Кая в глазах потемнело, и он поймал его губы, перехватил ладонью за затылок и не позволил отстраниться, целуя горячий рот с обжигающим сердце ароматом истинного, с привкусом мяты и мёда. Давно забытого своего собственного запаха.  
  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума... — с трудом смог отпустить его альфа.  
  
— Не переживай, я знаю обратную дорогу! — подмигнул ему Эрик.

 

 

## 13\. Взрыв

За неделю до суда Кристофер сам пришёл к нему домой и выглядел несчастным псом с огромным фингалом под глазом. Эрик при виде побитого бывшего мужа смущённо провёл его в дом и достал из аптечки мази.  
  
— Ты извини меня за суд и претензии, — пробормотал Крис, — просто злость за прошлый год такая накопилась, что не знал, как от неё избавиться. Понимаю, что сам виноват и что тебе и без того тяжко, но никак не мог с собой совладать.  
  
— Ничего, — кивнул Эрик.  
  
— А твой любовничек пришёл ко мне и всё растолковал. Он хорошо людей убеждать умеет, — хлюпнул он по-детски носом.  
  
— Это он тебя разукрасил? — сразу обрадовался Эрик.  
  
— Нет. Это Эдвард. Узнал, что я учудил, и так разозлился, — Крис вздохнул, — а рука у него оказалась тяжёлая. Простишь меня? Он сказал без твоего прощения не возвращаться...  
  
— Конечно, — наивный Эрик уже и забыл про проблему, и простодушно всё простил. — Я думал, это Эд тебя надоумил против меня идти.  
  
— Не, ты чего. Он, наоборот, недоволен, что я время твоим детям уделяю, — почесав нос и подбитый глаз, Крис успокоился. — Спасибо, что понял. Я заявление из суда забрал, дом – твой. А мне родители новый купили. Так что можешь со своим Каем прийти на новоселье. Эдвард будет рад.  
  
— Как-нибудь придём, — пообещал Эрик.  
  
Позже, придя на работу, он от всей души поблагодарил Кая и даже попытался другими способами выразить благодарность, но начальник выдал ему кучу заданий и выпроводил из кабинета. Вечером же, когда Эрик от нетерпения чуть из штанов не выпрыгивал, Кай предложил съездить к его родителям – познакомиться, а заодно поздравить отца с днём рождения. Эрик, недолго думая, согласился – ему очень хотелось с Каем провести время, и лишь когда они загрузились в машину и направились к объездной дороге, вспомнил про свою детскую оплошность.  
  
— Мне немного страшно, — признался Эрик, — ведь по моей вине твой папа лишился своего бизнеса.  
  
— Он давно открыл новую мастерскую, делает мебель и про старые неудачи не вспоминает. Не переживай, — попытался его утешить Кай, но Эрика это не успокоило, — тем более я ему ничего не сказал, и он об этом не узнает. Всё будет хорошо!  
  
— Я тот омега, что разбил витрину в школе и свалил всё на Кая, — выпалил Эрик, как только папа открыл дверь. Кай привычно закатил глаза.  
  
— Привет, папа. Познакомься, это Эрик Столтенберг. Мой... сотрудник.  
  
— Привет, сын. Здравствуй, Эрик, — улыбнулся пожилой омега, — проходите, раз приехали.  
  
Небольшой красивый домик за городом, яркая залитая солнцем поляна, пустая маленькая песочница и обветшалые качели. Во всём этом чувствовалась какая-то забытая семейная печаль, но Эрику в гостях очень понравилось. Отец Кая – красивый высокий седой мужчина с густыми бакенбардами и небольшим животиком - тепло их принял. Обнял сына, потискал беременного омегу и тихо поинтересовался у Кая, чьи дети.  
  
— Муж Эрика сразу после течки встретил истинного, — тихо пояснил альфа.  
  
— Значит, можно на что-то надеяться? — улыбнулся мужчина.  
  
— Не сглазь, — махнул на него рукой Кай.  
  
Через полчаса после приезда на зелёной поляне появился огромный длиннющий деревянный стол. Эрик помогал всем выставлять на нём блюда с едой, с удовольствием принюхивался к замечательным ароматам, засматривался, как шипит на кухне сковородка, а из огромного бочонка по кувшинам разливают самодельную бражку.  
  
— У меня есть свежак, — вспомнил отец, посматривая на большой животик омеги, — алкоголя там ещё нет, и ты попробовать сможешь.  
  
Когда стало смеркаться, Кай нацепил на Эрика огромное шерстяное пончо, усадил на скамью за стол и поставил перед ним полную тарелку. Поздравить старшего Слеттена явилось два десятка пожилых мужчин, все с чуть уловимой схожестью простой деревенской жизни, с густыми бородами или усами, а некоторые с музыкальными инструментами. Все они оказались хорошими друзьями семьи, сотрудниками или постоянными покупателями, но не было ни одного родственника, ни одного молодого парня или ребёнка. Это Эрика, у которого семья была просто огромная, сильно смутило.  
  
— А у Кая нет братьев? А у вас? А у вашего мужа? — стал спрашивать папу любопытный омега.  
  
— Нет никого. И Кай тоже один останется.  
  
— Почему же? — искренне удивился Эрик.  
  
— Кому нужен бесплодный альфа без запаха? — с тяжёлым сердцем вздохнул пожилой омега.  
  
— Папа! — прервал его причитания Кай.  
  
Разразиться ссоре не позволил загремевший барабан. Гости стали передвигать скамьи на свободное место, группироваться вокруг собравшихся музыкантов. Во главе них с тяжёлой волынкой встал отец Кая, и протяжный звук трубы заставил оставшихся гостей перебраться к ним ближе. Эрик тоже с радостью переместился, он любил народную музыку, и стоило мелодии набрать обороты, как он начал отстукивать руками и ногами весёлый ритм.  
  
— А мальчишка-то твой танцует? — спросил один из музыкантов у Кая в небольшой перерыв.  
  
— Он на пятом месяце беременности, — улыбнулся альфа.  
  
— Ещё как танцую! — подскочил суетливый Эрик. Танцевать он обожал и посещал различные студии, правда, ему это быстро надоедало, но кое-чему он всё же научился.  
  
Музыка вновь заиграла, и омега, легко улавливая ритм, стал двигаться сначала осторожно, а потом всё быстрее, увлекаясь. Вскоре он вовсю скакал по полянке, стараясь сильно не подпрыгивать и ногами не махать. Гости в такт музыке ему хлопали, несколько пожилых пар закрутилось рядом, а Эрик всё чаше ловил взгляд Кая и понимал, что ему нравится танцевать именно для него.  
  
Композиция закончилась, музыка смолкла, и Эрик, тяжело дыша, сел на скамью рядом с Каем, с удовольствием прижимаясь к его прохладному боку.  
  
— Песню! — выкрикнул кто-то.  
  
— Песню, песню, — согласился именинник.  
  
Эрик закрутился, ожидая, что дальше будет, и чуть со скамьи не свалился, когда Кай рядом с ним запел.  
  
Омега и раньше себя терял от его волнующего тембра, низких рычащих ноток и грозной силы его голоса. Сейчас же словно в пропасть рухнул - слушал, как поёт альфа, и больше ничего не слышал. Чувствовал себя молнией пронзённым, и ему хотелось только одного - прижать Кая к себе посильнее, показать остальным, что этот альфа – только его!  
  
Песню подхватили остальные, альфы зычно заголосили, добавляя к вокалу сначала волынку, а потом и гулкие барабаны. За спиной заскрипела скрипка, замурлыкал варган, и Кай подхватил Эрика со скамьи, пускаясь в пляс. Танцевальная весёлая мелодия многих подняла на ноги. Полянка заполнилась кружащимися парами, но Эрик не видел никого, кроме своего альфы. Смотрел в его сияющие глаза и мечтал, чтобы длилось это вечно.  
  
— Не чувствую ног, — выдохнул он, когда музыка смолкла, и все расселись по местам. Руки омеги цеплялись за Кая, он не мог их контролировать.  
  
— Тебе в декрет пора, — улыбнулся Кай, — а ты скачешь как заяц.  
  
— Хочу в декрет или в отпуск. С тобой, — Эрик прильнул ближе, рассматривая в сгущающихся сумерках такое знакомое и незнакомое лицо – Кай словно светился, таким красивым он никогда его не видел.  
  
— Кстати, сегодня как раз подписал последние договора – компания твоего брата успешно поглотила двух конкурентов. Моя работа выполнена, и можно взять отпуск на месяц. Проведём его вместе?  
  
— Да! — Эрик смотрел на него с восхищением, не мог взгляда отвести, и ему хотелось всего и сразу. — Хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, хочу целовать тебя. Хочу сейчас... просто хочу... — захлебнулся он словами, не в силах выразить всё, что думает.  
  
Наверное, наконец, осознал и прочувствовал тот самый взрыв, только разгорался он дольше и выстрелил сильнее.  
  
Кай его поцеловал. Так, что внутри всё лопнуло, и захотелось кричать, плясать без устали и повторять снова и снова... люблю... люблю... Эрик бы и кричал, и повторял, но альфа настойчиво и требовательно ласкал его губы, не позволяя даже вдохнуть.  
  
— Пойдём в спальню?  
  
— Да, да, — с трудом переводя дыхание, ответил Эрик.

## Примечание к части

Spiritual Seasons – Varulven  
http://happytwins.by/images/stories/parents/belly20v.JPG чтобы можно было лучше представить какой у Эрика живот :)

 

## 14\. Влюбленность и любовь

Это была потрясающая ночь, нежная и страстная. Кай внёс запыхавшегося омегу в спальню на руках, осторожно опустил на постель и медленно раздел. Эрик не дёргался, не подгонял, впервые не хотелось спешить – ему нравилось, как осторожно и медленно Кай освобождает его от одежды, как покрывает поцелуями каждый кусочек кожи, как нежно и страстно ласкает чувствительные соски.  
  
Кай – невероятно внимательный любовник, заботливый и понимающий, Эрик даже не представлял, что способен кончить от лёгкого прикосновения, что требовательные пальцы могут заставить кричать от желания и выгибаться в горячих руках. Кай гладил его изнутри, задевал подушечками пальцев чувствительный бугорок, и удовольствие брызгами взрывалось перед глазами.  
  
Его собственная сперма залила грудь, живот и простыни, запах удовольствия и возбуждения кружил голову, и хотелось почувствовать запах Кая, так сильно хотелось, что временами Эрик кусал его, словно силой пытался извлечь из него аромат. Кай на укусы только страстно постанывал, и было странно понимать, что ему это даже нравится.  
  
— Хочу ещё, ещё... — Эрик не мог успокоиться. Что-то переключилось в его организме, и ему казалось, что теперь Кая всегда будет мало.  
  
Альфа входил в него, уложив на спину, придерживая за поясницу, чтобы не давить на живот, снова держал своим взглядом, завораживал, гипнотизировал. Эрик тонул в его глазах и задыхался от удовольствия. Было так жарко, так ярко... и так мало.  
  
Эрик с восторгом поглаживал идеальный, чуть измазанный в его смазке член альфы, пока Кай лежал рядом и пытался отдышаться. Хотелось его снова. Хотелось ещё больше. Возможно, не удавалось унять желание из-за отсутствия узла, Эрик никак не мог успокоиться, потому что не было вязки, а может, близость этого альфы заставляла его чувствовать себя счастливым. Нужным. И наконец-то любимым.  
  
— Я верю, хочу верить и буду, — упрямо шептал он, когда Кай задремал, обнимая его так крепко, что казалось, невозможно дышать...  
  
Как ни печально, но в семь их разбудил будильник, напоминая, что отпуск они ещё не получили, и надо бы ехать на работу. Но вставать не хотелось, мягкая перина, тёплое пуховое одеяло и щемящая нежность при виде сонного Кая заставляли захлёбываться от невысказанных чувств.  
  
Эрик, пища от восторга громче будильника, вцепился Каю в губы, то ли целуя, то ли кусая. Целовал горячо и страстно, просто не в силах выразить своего ликования, безумной эйфории оттого, что альфа отвечает ему с таким же напором и не меньшей страстью.  
  
— Может, я позвоню брату и попрошу для нас отгул? — с хитринкой улыбнулся Эрик.  
  
— Не стоит, — Кай нежно провёл губами по его щеке и улыбнулся так, что Эрик прижал руки к груди, боясь, что наивное влюблённое сердечко просто выпрыгнет из него, — лучше сдадим все документы, получим законный отпуск и поедем с палатками к фьорду Бигландс. Помню, ты в детстве мечтал.  
  
— Да! И всё ещё мечтаю, — счастливо заулыбался омега.  
  
Пока ехали в машине, Кай включил радио, и Эрику хотелось пританцовывать под весёлые ритмы, он всё время смотрел на Кая и глупо улыбался. Не мог прекратить улыбаться, так было хорошо просто на него смотреть. Эрик не оценивал свои чувства. Не спрашивал себя, почему и как. Влюбиться ведь так легко, а вот любить, так чтобы в омут с головой, чтобы чувства сбивали с ног, оказалось до боли в груди сложно.  
  
Но думать – это не про Эрика. Он просто сиял и наслаждался возможностью быть рядом с Каем. Отвлекая альфу от дороги, он держал его за руку, переплетал с ним пальцы и временами целовал красивые, широкие ладони.  
  
Это была их первая ночь вместе. Первая и пока единственная, но Эрик внезапно осознал, что не хочет спать больше ни с кем другим. И не хочет спать один. Его замечательный начальник – самый красивый альфа, ответственный и интересный человек и просто потрясающий любовник – всего за один вечер стал всего дороже. И лучше. Об истинном даже вспоминать не хотелось, Эрик знал, что не хочет его больше искать. Потому что нашёл нечто намного более ценное – настоящую любовь.  
  
На рабочем месте было шумно – все праздновали слияние и от души поздравляли Кая, заставляя Эрика понемногу ревновать. С трудом досидев до обеда, он помчался к брату договариваться об отпуске и упрашивать подписать его практику на месяц ранее.  
  
Тир принял его с улыбкой, он тоже был доволен развитием своей компании, согласился написать в деканат и немного приврать о сроках, и без разговоров подписал ему заявление на отпуск.  
  
— Вернёшься после декрета в свой кабинет, подберу для тебя хорошее место, и ты сможешь спокойно работать, — заверил его брат.  
  
— А Кай?  
  
— А что Слеттен? Я как раз его вызвал. Он выполнил условия контракта, стоит обдумать, продлевать ли с ним договор, — Тир задумчиво постучал пальцем по столу, а Эрик испуганно закрутил головой.  
  
— Нет, не увольняй его! — забормотал омега.  
  
— Пока не думал... — попытался вставить что-то Тир, но Эрика уже понесло.  
  
— Он отличный работник, всё своё время проводил в офисе, и я ни с кем больше работать не смогу. И Кай потрясающий любовник!  
  
Именно в этот момент в кабинет зашёл вызванный Кай Слеттен. Глаза у Тира покраснели, как у разгневанно быка, и он хорошо, если копытом в землю не бил, Кай же немного побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки и спокойным голосом произнёс, что напишет заявление по собственному желанию.  
  
— Нет, — закрутил головой Эрик. Он совсем не так всё себе представлял, от одной только мысли, что в дальнейшем он будет работать без Кая, ему поплохело. От волнения лицо пятнами пошло, и глаза заблестели от набегающих слёз, — не надо! Я без тебя работать не смогу! И дело не только в минетах и сексе на твоём столе! Я ведь влюбился, наконец-то после Криса влюбился.  
  
— Какой же ты дурак, — обреченно выдохнул Кай.  
  
— Влюбился? — взревел Тир, желваки у него на лице нервно ходили, и он резким движением развернул к Эрику свой планшет. — Ещё какой дурак! Посмотри, кем ты Криса заменил. Кай Слеттен четырежды состоял в браке, а последний в процессе расторжения, на развод он подал месяц назад, видимо понял, что с тобой срастётся, и решил захватить богатого жениха! — Похоже, Тир внимательно следил за жизнью своего работника.  
  
— Я соберу вещи, — Кай, не взглянув на Эрика, вышел, а Тир так злобно стукнул по столу, что тот жалобно заскрипел.  
  
— Велел же ему не приближаться к тебе, ещё когда тебя секретарём устраивал, и не раз потом повторил! — ругал он сам себя и не угодившего альфу. — Ты наивный, как ребёнок, но даже таких глупостей я от тебя не ожидал!  
  
Тир наконец перевёл взгляд на Эрика и испуганно бросился к брату. Бледный как полотно, он медленно сползал по стеночке. Глаза у него застыли и смотрели в пустоту. Казалось, он даже не дышал.  
  
— Эрик, Эрик! Маленький мой, вот как тебя угораздило снова вляпаться... — Тир подхватил его и осторожно усадил на стул. — Слышишь меня? Не молчи, может, тебе воды принести?  
  
— Не надо, — прошептал Эрик. — Кажется, я умер. Вот здесь умер, — повторил он и прикоснулся ладошкой к сердцу.

 

 

## 15\. Признания

Эрик лежал в больнице и печально рассматривал серые жалюзи на окнах его личной палаты. Слабость сдавила так, что подняться не оставалось сил, но уже не было больно и почти не грустно. Эрик выстрадал все свои переживания в первую ночь, нарыдавшись на две жизни вперёд. Тогда же его и забрали в больницу, потому что у совсем исхудавшего из-за токсикоза и измученного нервными потрясениями омеги появилась угроза выкидыша.  
  
В его ветреной головке быстро всё запуталось. Он не мог понять, почему так расстроился. Почему так обидел брак Кая и его прежние союзы. Он ведь и сам был замужем, когда затащил альфу в постель. Но даже эти рассуждения не помогали унять нервную дрожь во всём теле.  
  
И сегодня он понял, осознал, что ему просто безумно, ужасно плохо. И не потому что Кай обманул, не договорил про свой брак, не рассказал про другого омегу и надавал обещаний, которым грош цена. А потому что Кая просто не было рядом. Эрику он нужен – любой. Пусть даже связанный с другим, пусть врун и обманщик... хотя от этого тоже тяжело.  
  
Тир сначала сильно злился, а потом стал винить себя, что не досмотрел. Слеттена из своей компании он уволил, строго потребовал сменить номер телефона и не приближаться к его семье. И вот уже неделю сторожил сам или присылал братьев, никого не пуская в палату к Эрику. Кай туда проникнуть не мог, но Эрик всё равно надеялся, что альфа рано или поздно появится.  
  
Без его близости, без его тепла с каждой секундой становилось всё хуже, и внезапно в минуту отчаяния Эрик понял, что просто не выживет, если не сможет с ним увидеться.  
  
— Ты куда? — испуганно спросил младший брат Ларс, дежуривший в этот день у палаты.  
  
— Вопрос жизни и смерти! — выпалил Эрик, тяжело опираясь на косяк. — Если ты не отвезёшь меня по этому адресу, я просто умру!  
  
Ларс домчал его на мотоцикле в считанные минуты – благо, было недалеко. Помог беременному и ослабленному парню спуститься и проводил до подъезда.  
  
— С тобой подняться?  
  
— Нет, мне надо поговорить с ним наедине.  
  
— Тебя ждать?  
  
— Если не вернусь и не позвоню через пятнадцать минут, скажи Тиру, где он может найти мой труп, — мрачно улыбнулся Эрик и, обняв на прощание брата, направился в дом.  
  
Но едва поднялся на нужный этаж, как его снова затрясло. Что если Кай обманул его во всём – и нет никаких у альфы чувств к нему? Что если Тир прав, и Слеттен - просто охотник за богатыми женихами? Хотелось откинуть подобные мысли, хотелось верить, хотелось… Эрик надрывно всхлипнул и, выйдя из лифта, столкнулся нос к носу с незнакомым долговязым парнем и объектом своих страданий.  
  
— Эрик? — испуганно и изумлённо произнёс Кай. Он осунулся, посерел и выглядел таким несчастным, что в груди появилось глупое желание его обнять.  
  
— Ага, а вот любовничек заявился, — ядовито произнёс долговязый омега, — с пузырём до носа. А мне говорил, что бесплодный!  
  
— Иди домой, — сквозь зубы зашипел на него Кай, — ясно? Уходи!  
  
— Увидимся в суде! — отсалютовал омега и бодро зашагал по лестнице вниз.  
  
Эрик обречённо посмотрел ему вслед. Хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее решилось. Чтобы раз – и закончились все проблемы и беспокойства. Но Кай стоял на пороге своей квартиры и переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь ничего сказать.  
  
— Ну? — произнёс Эрик, ожидая от него первого шага.  
  
— Тир Станг запретил мне с тобой общаться…  
  
— Тогда я ухожу! — обиженно фыркнул Эрик и повернулся к закрывшимся створкам лифта.  
  
— Нет, подожди, умоляю, выслушай меня! — Кай бросился к нему, но так и не коснулся, и от этого стало очень больно.  
  
— Ну, говори же! — обернулся к нему Эрик и, сложив руки на груди, упрямо посмотрел на альфу. — Говори! Я никуда не ухожу и хочу, чтобы ты всё сейчас же мне объяснил и заставил поверить, какой бы идиотской не была причина, — закончил он, срываясь на крик, и у него из глаз хлынули слёзы.  
  
— Не плачь, пожалуйста, — Кай, бледный и дрожащий, медленно ввёл его в квартиру и усадил на диван, где они столько потрясающих вечеров предавались страстному сексу.  
  
— Объясняй же! — повторил Эрик.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Кай набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха. — Помнишь меня в четырнадцать? Мелкий и пухлый. Разве такими альфы бывают? Надо мной все смеялись, и даже ты задевал своими стишочками так, что я дома ревел как ребёнок. А в старшей школе стало ещё хуже. Меня обижало любое слово, каждый случайный взгляд. Потому после операции, когда я смог восстановить вес, активно занялся своей внешностью. Мне казалось, что это важнее, чем мои знания и умения. Я постоянно ходил в зал, сидел на строгих диетах и в восемнадцать выглядел почти как сейчас. Тогда же поступил в университет и внезапно стал популярен среди омег. Знаешь, когда полжизни тебе кажется, что ты последний урод, то потом любому вниманию будешь счастлив. Вот и я, наивно полагая, что приставучесть омег - это проявление чувств, попадался в их сети снова и снова, а потом разводился со скандалом и дележом имущества. И думаешь, после четырёх браков я поумнел? — Кай поднял на него печальный взгляд и, встав на одно колено, протянул Эрику красивое обручальное колечко. — Я понял, что ты моя пара, с первой минуты, как встретил тебя в офисе. А еще понял, что ты меня не признаешь и не заметишь. Я даже не надеялся, что ты сам подойдешь и... Как я мог тебе отказать? Если все, о чем я мог думать, это ты? Хотя твой брат и предупреждал, велел не приближаться, он изучил мое личное дело и считал... в общем, он плохо относился к моим многочисленным бракам. Понимаю, что и в твоих глазах я выгляжу неприглядно, и знаю, что наша истинная связь никогда не будет полноценной. Но я люблю тебя, Эрик, так сильно люблю, никогда не обижу и не позволю обижать другим. Пожалуйста, поверь, потому что иначе мне просто нет смысла дальше жить! Я ошибался, четыре раза! Но я доверяю тебе. Не боюсь снова ошибиться, совсем не боюсь...  
  
Эрик неуверенно потянулся к колечку, но замер и сердито свёл брови.  
  
— Ты же ещё не развёлся!  
  
— С этим сумасшедшим? Я забыл о его существовании ещё год назад, когда он съехал к своему любовнику. И не вспоминал бы вовсе, если бы Крис не начал с тобой судиться. А тебе говорить не стал, потому что не хотел добавлять лишних переживаний. Но и подумать не мог, чем может обернуться мой ненастоящий затянувшийся брак.  
  
— Четвёртый, — заметил Эрик.  
  
— Четвёртый, — согласился Кай. — Первый раз я влюбился на первом же курсе. Свадьбу сыграли ещё до сессии, а потом муж узнал, что у меня не может быть детей, и послал на все четыре стороны. Во второй раз я честно предупредил жениха, но оказалось, что парню просто нужна была прописка и квартира, и через месяц после брака он стал от меня гулять, я терпел, закрывал глаза, надеясь на его благоразумие, но вскоре он и вовсе сбежал, оттяпав при разводе половину моих накоплений. К третьему браку я уже очень хорошо зарабатывал и был вхож в высшие круги общества, но всё ещё был наивным и ничего не понимал в настоящих чувствах. Меня угораздило влюбиться в омегу из эскорта, это был самый головокружительный и яркий роман, который продлился ровно три дня, а потом я застал его в постели с двумя другими альфами. Разводились мы долго, мне не хотелось снова остаться ни с чем, но тот омега спал с очень именитым адвокатом, и в итоге я потерял большую часть своего состояния.  
  
— А четвёртый?  
  
— Это был договорной брак. Мне казалось, что терять уже нечего. У меня ни запаха, ни узла. А бесплодный альфа просто никому не нужен и я поставил на своем будущем крест. Хотел просто заработать побольше, обеспечить себя и родителей до конца дней. Потому, без особых раздумий, согласился помочь одному парню получить гражданство. Мы с ним даже толком не пересекались после заключения союза, но когда я попытался с ним развестись, он устроил истерику, требуя хоть какие-то отступные. В последний раз я был умнее и заключил контракт, так что мирным способом получить он ничего не мог. Только не думал, что снова нарвусь на ненормального – он нанял детектива, который снимал нас с тобой. И теперь, вроде как за измены, он пытается меня обобрать.  
  
— Но если я признаю, что твой истинный, любой суд встанет на твою сторону, — догадался Эрик.  
  
— Я бы никогда об этом не попросил, — покачал головой Кай. — Ты и так натерпелся из-за Кристофера...  
  
— Но ведь ты моя пара, — Эрик улыбнулся и всхлипнул.  
  
— Ты... ты меня почувствовал? — изумлённо и с нескрываемой радостью спросил Кай.  
  
— Не знаю... не уверен, но я ведь поклялся себе ни в кого не влюбляться, кроме своего истинного. И вот влюбился, наверное, уже давно влюбился. Только не мог отпустить старые чувства и переживания о Кристофере. Когда же он окончательно исчез из моей жизни, все вдруг встало на свои места, — Эрик снова попытался улыбнуться, но из-за слёз улыбка вышла вымученной. — И сейчас уже всё равно, даже если ты меня обманываешь и потом тоже бросишь, — омега совсем несчастно всхлипнул, и, взяв колечко, натянул на палец. — Сейчас мне всё равно, и плевать, что будет потом!  
  
— Не брошу, — заверил его Кай, — никогда...

 

 

## Бонус. Запах счастья

Кай Слеттен в здание Станг-Логистикс заходил как на плаху, и только скачущий рядом счастливый Эрик позволял ему держать себя в руках.  
  
Омега, стоило нацепить на пальчик колечко, ожил, пришёл в себя и даже кушать стал нормально.  
  
Тот прекрасный день примирения парочка хотела посвятить только друг другу, но заявился строгий брат-спаситель. Тир устроил всем разнос – Эрику за то, что сбежал из больнички, а Каю – потому что альфа. В процессе выяснения отношения всплыла информация, что Кай, оторванный от своего омеги, в отчаянии попытался свести счёты с жизнью. И Эрик в одно мгновение взял ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
Обычно ветреный и поверхностный омега сделал строгий выговор Тиру, что тот лезет в его отношения, объяснил со всеми подробностями, как сильно он любит Кая, что альфа ему – истинный, пусть он этого не чувствует, и что в ближайшее время они сыграют свадьбу и потом будут жить долго и счастливо на зависть всем остальным.  
  
Тир информацию впитал и вот сегодня вызвал Кая к себе, потому что нашёл отличного врача, способного решить все их проблемы.  
  
— Мне дед посоветовал замечательного специалиста, — вещал Тир, не обращая внимания на бледность Кая и счастливую улыбку Эрика. — Вернуть тебе фертильность и узел он не сможет, но восстановит работу желёз, и у тебя снова появится запах!  
  
— Это так чудесно, — с восторгом воскликнул Эрик.  
  
— Да, чудесно, — кивнул Кай, ещё сильнее бледнея.  
  
— Тебя что-то тревожит?  
  
— Мне очень хочется вернуть свой запах, и чтобы ты меня почувствовал, но, Эрик... я безумно боюсь снова растолстеть. — Кай печально вздохнул. — У меня это как фобия, потерять свою привлекательность мне очень страшно.  
  
— Глупости, к старости всё равно станешь страшным, — успокоил его Эрик, — и я буду любить тебя, как бы ты ни растолстел. В разумных пределах, конечно.  
  
— Если Эрик не подтвердит, что принял твой запах истинного, никакой свадьбы не будет! — добил его Тир.  
  
— Размечтался, — фыркнул Эрик. — Колечко подарил – в мои сети попал!  
  
Три дня до операции Кай был весь на нервах, не мог ничего есть, боялся своих детских комплексов и ещё сильнее боялся, что Эрик не признает его аромат. За полгода борьбы со страхами и предрассудками Эрика он столько раз терял веру в возможность их отношений, и когда они, наконец, сложились, стал бояться потерять их ещё сильнее. Если Эрик не признает в нём истинного, это будет крушением всех надежд на будущую счастливую семью…  
  
Эрику о дне операции ничего не сказали, чтобы беременный не тревожился. Лишь после того как Тир получил подтверждение, что всё закончилось хорошо, и Кай отошёл от наркоза, он отвёз брата в больницу. Омега выглядел спокойным и радостным, пока ждал в приёмной. Но на душе у Эрика был раздрай. Страшно было, так что временами забывалось дышать – что если запах любимого человека ему не понравится?  
  
Детские проблемы Кая могли исказить и восприятие альфы, запах Эрика мог измениться из-за беременности, и потому Кай принял его за истинного. Много ещё чего могло произойти. И как потом с этим жить? Обманывать себя, мужа, братьев?  
  
Надежда крошечным огоньком колыхалась под дуновением нерушимых обстоятельств. Эрик отчаянно боялся соглашаться на брак с неистинным. Страх оступиться и пережитая потеря мешали трезво думать. Но и расстаться с Каем он не мог, просто не выжил бы без него. Замкнутый круг.  
  
Направляясь в палату к жениху, Эрик старательно улыбался. Не хотел показывать брату, да и Каю свои сомнения. Но переступить через порог не хватило сил.  
  
— Чего замер? — удивлённо спросил брат. В палате на него не менее удивлённо и очень испуганно смотрел Кай. Альфа боялся, что Эрик не почувствует в нём пару, наверное, в сотни раз сильнее. — Не переживай, доктор сказал, что естественный аромат начнёт проступать через пару дней, а может, и неделю. Так что сейчас если только отголоски и заметишь…  
  
Эрик кивнул. Заставил себя сделать шаг ближе и глубоко вдохнул наполненный больничными запахами воздух. Кай следил за ним, ждал реакции, но Эрик ничего не мог сказать или сделать. От всего пережитого, от собственных эмоций у него из глаз покатились слёзы.  
  
— Эрик? — Кай задёргался, сел на постели и попытался спустить ноги. — Чем я пахну? Скажи, мне важно знать!  
  
Омега нерешительно подошёл, нагнулся к его шее и разрыдался ещё сильнее.  
  
— Эрик… — голос Кая сорвался, он побледнел до синевы, но Эрик заставил себя оторваться от его шеи, посмотреть в любимые серые глаза, без которых невозможно было жить, и с облегчением произнёс:  
  
— Ты пахнешь счастьем. Моим собственным счастьем!  
  
***  
  
Свадьба вышла пышной и яркой. Гостей собралось очень много – многочисленные родственники и друзья мечтали поздравить любимого беззаботного малыша Эрика с обретением истинной пары. Праздник прошёл отлично, несмотря на безостановочные слёзы папы Кая. Он не мог успокоиться и благодарил омегу за то, что тот подарил им толпу внуков, на которых старики уже и не надеялись.  
  
Тир с избранником брата быстро примирился, нашёл точки пересечения, и два деловых альфы решили открыть новую совместную компанию. Так что все претензии были забыты, и пока довольные альфы шушукались о своих альфьих делах, Эрик утянул с собой Ньяля, который на последних сроках беременности выглядел очень большим, и уже планировал совместные прогулки и детские вечера.  
  
Планы пришлось отложить, потому что Ньяля в родильное отделение увезли прямо со свадьбы.  
  
— Ну вот, какая свадьба без родов! — заметил довольный Риг, вспоминая, как родил сразу после своей.  
  
Оставив гостей, молодожёны отправились в снятый для них гостиничный номер. Кай хотел сделать всё правильно и романтично – чтобы были первая брачная ночь и первое утро в одной постели. Эрик всему радовался и красивый гостиничный номер тоже воспринял с восторгом.  
  
— Лучше, чем было в первый раз, — прокомментировал он.  
  
— В сотни раз лучше, чем было в первые четыре, — со смехом ответил альфа.  
  
Не снимая навороченные свадебные костюмы, они устроились на брачном ложе и просто лежали рядом, переводя дух после буйного веселья и длинного дня. Кай рассматривал уставшего умаявшегося мужа, любовался его расслабленной улыбкой, мягкими непослушными кудряшками, по-детски вздёрнутым курносым носом и завораживающими, полными любви глазами. Оторваться от него не было сил и хотелось лежать так рядом, целоваться и просто смотреть друг на друга всю ночь.  
  
— Эрик, ты просто потрясающе красивый... знал бы ты, насколько потрясающе красивый… — Кай шептал это снова и снова, сбиваясь в мыслях и своём восхищении. — И теперь ты мой, только мой!  
  
— Уже давно, куда б я делся, когда влюбился, — рассмеялся омега.  
  
— Нет, теперь совсем, — Кай с тёплым светом в глазах притянул его к себе. Нежно посмотрел, убирая растрепавшиеся прядки за уши и осторожно повернул Эрику голову на бок.  
  
Омега от счастья зажмурился и, чуть не прыгая на месте от волнения, запищал. Он так давно хотел метку, настоящую, чтобы не пропадала через пару дней, и в полупрозрачных разводах не чувствовалось, как ускользает от него любовь. Кристофер редко её обновлял, потому что тоже не любил смотреть, как она исчезает. А теперь его метка будет с ним навсегда.  
  
— Я немного волнуюсь, что мой гормональный фон всё ещё не наладился, и она пропадёт.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — от нетерпения Эрик сжал в кулаках рукав его рубашки, — мне очень хочется, очень-очень.  
  
— И надеюсь, красивая получится…  
  
— Получится… — Эрик не успел договорить, потому что альфа сомкнул на его плече зубы. Боль прострелила приятным ощущением собственной нужности. Теперь он действительно чья-то половинка, кусочек другой жизни, и это было намного важнее, чем боль.  
  
— Только мой, — повторил Кай, зализывая ранки. — я люблю тебя, обожаю и клянусь всегда...  
  
— И в радости, и в горе… — Эрик обнял его и тихо всхлипнул.  
  
— Не надо, или я тоже расплачусь, — погладил его Кай, — я счастлив, любимый мой, очень счастлив.  
  
— А когда мы займёмся сексом? — с детской непосредственностью сменил тему Эрик.  
  
— Сейчас, — рассмеялся Кай, — и у меня есть для тебя подарок. — он поднялся и достал из пиджака небольшой свёрток. — Я сделал специальный заказ, потому что обычные для омег мне по размеру не подходили, — он странно улыбнулся, а Эрик нетерпеливо заёрзал, смотря, как его муж разворачивает обёртку. — Это накладной узел, очень хорошая модель с присосками и дополнительным регулятором объёма, я попросил ещё удалённый контроллер, чтобы не нужно было отвлекаться...  
  
Договорить ему не дали, Эрик с восторженным выражением лица схватил подарок и тщательно его со всех сторон осмотрел. Нашёл, как запустить накачку, и с ещё большим восхищением заурчал, смотря, как узел растёт на его ладони.  
  
— Сейчас же твой подарок опробуем!  
  
— Но ты очень беременный…  
  
— Не страшно! До родов почти два месяца, а я мечтаю об узле уже… чёрт побери, с нашей первой встречи мечтаю о нём! Сейчас же надевай его, и воспользуемся!  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — согласился Кай.  
  
Эрик уже начал срывать с себя одежду, но альфа его остановил и сделал всё сам – медленно, аккуратно и очень нежно. С поцелуями, ласками и восторженными вздохами – омега у него был самый красивый, да ещё и беременный. Кай, с тех пор как узнал свой диагноз, уже и мечтать о таком забыл. Но судьба сжалилась, подарила ему истинного и кучу малышей. И Кай знал, что в лепёшку расшибётся, а своего счастья не упустит. Пусть Эрик избалованный, инфантильный мальчишка, ничего не понимающий в жизни, но Кай знал цену их любви. И ценил все качества своего мужа, в том числе и детский эгоизм. Ведь какие бы мы ни были – лучшие мы в своей искренности.  
  
Оставив на Эрике красивое кружевное бельё, Кай разделся сам. Показательно надел на крепко стоящий член накладной узел и дал суетливому Эрику его пощупать. Омега крутился и пытался стянуть с себя трусики, но Кай лишь немного отодвинул ткань в сторону, выпуская наружу счастливый член, и уложил мужа на спину. Раздвинул ноги пошире, устроился между ними так, чтобы всё самое вкусное было поближе, и стал поглаживать анус через бельё.  
  
— Они мне нравятся, — произнёс он, когда омега снова попытался стащить с себя тряпку.  
  
— Хочешь трахнуть меня в трусиках? — захихикал Эрик.  
  
— Да, — не стал отрицать Кай.  
  
Обхватив губами член мужа, альфа погладил языком чувствительную дырочку уретры и обвёл головку. Эрик сразу присмирел, замер и тяжело задышал, позволяя любимому доставлять удовольствие. Кай не спешил, просто облизывал его, щекотал, дразнил. Пальцы альфы понемногу давили на вход, заставляя Эрика всё сильнее просить о большем, но Кай растягивал удовольствие и их первую брачную ночь.  
  
Эрик тёк, стонал сладко и призывно, а его запах, пусть и с лёгкой примесью чужих малышей, кружил голову сильнее алкоголя. Самый прекрасный аромат, что Кай когда-либо ощущал, отдавал нежностью у груди, и ему так хотелось сделать Эрику приятно. Очень приятно.  
  
— Войди, не могу больше терпеть, — взмолился омега, и Кай осторожно перевернул его и поставил на колени.  
  
Эрик тут же призывно выгнулся, расставил ноги пошире и рукой сдвинул промокшие трусики, открывая готовую и покрасневшую дырочку. Альфа довольно облизнулся и несколько раз лизнул мягкий вход, заставляя омегу вскрикивать от нетерпения. Когда же его входа наконец коснулась напряжённая головка, Эрик сбивчиво задышал, стал толкаться навстречу, стараясь насадиться глубже.  
  
— Тише, солнышко, — Кай погладил его по спине, не давая беременному мужу активничать, — сейчас всё будет.  
  
Член легко проник в возбуждённый и расслабленный анус, рядом с узлом Кай задержался, а потом вставил пока маленькую игрушку. Но даже этого хватило, чтобы нетерпеливый Эрик вздрогнул и кончил на простыни. Альфа замер, давая мужу небольшую передышку, погладил его обмякший пенис, приласкал напряжённые сосочки и поцеловал взмокшую спину.  
  
— Ещё, Кай, хочу ещё, — вскоре застонал омега, быстро возбуждаясь и начиная двигаться навстречу крепкому члену мужа, альфа требовательно его остановил. Эрик вывернулся ужом и лёг на спину, стараясь сделать всё по-своему.  
  
Кай не давал ему вести, осторожно удерживал, боясь навредить нерожденным малышам и прыткому, охочему до удовольствия омеге. Эрик в своей страсти совсем терял рассудок и забывал, что ему нужно думать не только о своих желаниях. Успокоив бьющегося под собой сексуального маньяка, Кай извиняюще поцеловал припухшие сладкие губы и, придерживая его за узенькие, как у мальчика, щиколотки, стал понемногу наращивать темп и входить всё глубже, заставляя омегу почувствовать надетую на член игрушку.  
  
— Вот так, вот так, — расслабился маньяк и даже глаза прикрыл от наслаждения. — Включай эту штуку! Хочу посмотреть, как она работает.  
  
— Всё будет, торопыга, — ухмыльнулся Кай и чуть сдвинул его ноги в сторону, заставляя лечь на бок – так им обоим будет проще переждать сцепку.  
  
Эрик тут же задёргался, резво насаживаясь на возбуждённый до болезненных спазмов член, и вскрикнул, когда Кай, кончая, нажал на кнопочку хитроумного механизма. Узел надулся, застревая в похотливой попке, а скорострельный омега ещё пару раз спустил, крутясь и постанывая на замечательной игрушке. Каю член тоже сжало – устройство не давало опасть эрекции, но у альфы и без того не падало, хотя игрушка приносила некоторый дискомфорт. Нежный, сладкий муж под боком, его пьянящий запах и блуждающая улыбка возбуждали получше любой химии. И ради такого счастливого и умиротворённого Эрика можно было что угодно вытерпеть.  
  
Потом, когда Кай выключил наполнение в узле и дал Эрику немного передохнуть, они снова занимались сексом. И снова до самого рассвета, так что под утро сексуальный маньяк уснул довольный и сопел Каю в подмышку, пуская слюнки. А альфа радостно улыбался, счастливый до слёз и влюблённый до потери сознания.  
  
Наверное, стоило спотыкаться в молодости, чтобы потом почувствовать разницу между влюблённостью и любовью. И, наверное, стоило Эрику найти Криса и наделать кучу детишек, чтобы у бесплодного Кая были дети. Судьба всегда сложит всё правильно.  
  
Чудеса случаются, и пахнут они счастьем.  
  


14 февраля 2017 - 3 марта 2017


End file.
